The Really Big Cgi Crossover Story!
by WhiteRose69
Summary: I'm not good at summarizing, but it mainly focuses on Elsa from Disney's upcoming film Frozen. I know this is the category for Rotg and Tangled, but those movies are included so yeah whatever. The movies in here are Rotg, Httyd, Brave, Tangled, The Lorax,, Epic, Hotel Transylvania, A monster in Paris, and of course Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm new at writing stories so beware! This is not going to be the best but I will try. Okay so firstly there are a few things you need to know.**

**1. This is a really big cgi crossover story.**

**2. The movies are: Rise of the guardians, How to train your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, The Lorax, Hotel Transylvania, Epic, A monster in Paris, and Disney's new upcoming film Frozen.**

**3. There will be lots of couples which are: Rapunzel/Eugene, Hiccup/Astrid, Mavis/Johnny, Jack/Elsa. There will possibly be others but I'm still debating.**

**4. Yes, I know Frozen isn't out yet but I had this idea in my head and its been driving me crazy so I had to get it out.**

**Now that that is over on with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Elsa! What did you do?" The young girl's mother shrieked as she ran to her youngest daughter. _

_"M-Mother! I-I'm so sorry! We were just playing around with my powers and I hit her in the head. I didn't mean to hurt her!" The little girl, Elsa, said with tears falling down her pale skin face._

_Her mother picked up her younger sister, Anna, just as her father walked in. Worry washed over his face and he grabbed his daughter. He looked at Elsa then at his wife. "We must hurry and take her to the trolls." He said, and turned to Elsa only to find her gone._

_"Elsa? Elsa!" He called after her. "Take Anna to the trolls. I'll get Elsa." The queen said and rushed after her eldest daughter._

_Elsa was running as fast as her little feet could take her and heard her mother calling out her name. "Elsa! Sweetie, come back!" She called out to her._

_"No, mother stay away from me!" Elsa shouting and burst through the doors. It was dark outside and the only source of light was the huge glowing moon in the sky. Elsa stopped for a moment as she saw the moon but snapped out of her trance and ran when she heard her mother once more._

_"Guards stop her!" The queen shouted and Elsa saw the wizards come at her. With the flick of her hand she blasted ice at them and ran some more into the woods. The only thoughts going on through her head was that she killed her sister. Her only sister she had is dead because of her! She's a monster!_

_She didn't stop the tears from falling down her face and kept running. She heard footsteps from behind her and the sounds of horses. When she turned around she nearly screamed._

_Not far behind her were indeed horses, but they were not the kind of horses she's ever seen. They had yellow glowing eyes and seemed to be made of black sand. _

_They were gaining on her and she picked up the pace. Elsa then heard laughter echo all around her. She kept running and heard his sinister voice as if he was right there beside her._

_"I have been waiting a long time for you, Elsa. You will be mine." She heard and then tripped as she ran hitting her head on a rock and then drowning in darkness._


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's Pov**

I shot out of bed like a bullet being shot from a gun. Sweat was pouring down my face and my heart was beating like crazy. Once I got my breathing under control a ran a hand through my platinum blonde hair. It was just another bad dream.

I checked my alarm clock and saw that it was past 12 pm. I didn't have to be at class until 1 so I had a whole hour left. I couldn't go back to sleep, especially after that dream. So I decided to take a shower.

Why won't they go away? That's the fourth one I had this week, and they're all the same. Is it normal to dream of people you never met before? You would think I'd be wondering if it's normal to be dreaming about having ice powers, but I've actually known about my powers since I could remember. Which isn't long at all.

I've had amnesia since I was eight. Yep, I woke up in an orphanage and I couldn't remember anything I had done the day before. The day I woke up was practically the beginning of my life since I couldn't remember anything before, if that even makes sense.

The only things I remembered was my name, age, birthday, my powers, and that they must be hidden. But I can't remember who my family is or where I live.

I've been in the orphanage for ten years. I'm 21 now so it's been 3 years since I've been in an orphanage. I'm also in college, which was a real shocker to me. Most young people who don't get adopted before they turn 18 end up on the streets. But thanks to Mildred **( AN: She's the one that took Lewis in when he was a baby, in Meet the Robinson's ) **She was able to get me into college and helps pay rent for my apartment.

Once I got done with my shower, luckily not freezing the water, I got dressed and braided my hair.

It's like this all the time. Wake up, take shower, get dressed, got to school or work. Same old same old. But that's just me. I'm all about hard work and deadlines.

I opened up my drawer and found my gloves. If I don't wear them who knows what would happen. I can't have anybody finding out about my powers. I just can't. They'll get hurt.

I thought about that little girl with the strawberry blonde hair. I hurt her. It was all my fault. I know it was just a dream, but that could still actually happen. And if that does than...

My gloves started to get frost on then due to my emotions and I quickly put them on and sighed. _Get it together, control it, _I told myself.

I looked at my clock and took a deep breath. _Just keep it together and everything will be fine. _I grabbed my books and headed out the door.

**AN: Okay so clearly Frozen isn't out yet so I don't know much on how Elsa's personality is gonna be but I'm trying my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's Pov**

I just got done giving Russia another snow storm and was about to go meet Jamie and Sophie when I saw the northern lights flicker across the sky. I groaned loudly.

"What does North want now?" I said and ran a hand through my white hair. "There better be a good reason why he's calling us. Wind! Take Me to the North Pole" I shouted and I was off.

When I got there, everyone was already in the Globe Room, including our new recruit Mavis and her human boyfriend Johnny.

"Well it's about time you got here. Even new recruit Mavis was able to make it in time, along with her boyfriend." Bunny said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Cotton Tail but I was busy working." I stated and he laughed.

"Ha! You working?! Not a chance. The day you actually start working is the day the world is ending." He said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"You know what-" I was cut off by North.

"Jack! So wonderful to see you again!" North exclaimed and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"North...can't...breathe!" I managed to say and he released me.

"So why did you call us here, North." Mavis said as she got off the table she was sitting on.

She became the guardian of curiosity not to long ago and is the spirit of Halloween. She didn't die like me though. She was already immortal since she's a vampire. She just went through some changes and became invisible like the regular four did.

And it makes me mad that they didn't have to die like me, but although I'm mad, I'm glad they didn't have to die.

"I have called you all here because Manny told me that we are getting new recruits. A lot of them." He replied and we all went wide eyed.

"How much is a lot? Why are we getting so many? Is it Pitch?" Tooth kept shooting lots of questions and Bunny put his hand...er...paw over her mouth.

"Calm down, Sheila. Let's hear what North has to say." Bunny said and North continues.

"We are getting six new recruits. They are Rapunzel, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Oncler, and Lucille. As to why we are getting new recruits I don't know. But I can tell something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my belly." He said.

Me and Bunny both groaned. "Seriously?! Of all the spirits three of them just had to be Astrid, Merida, and Hiccup." I said. I did not have good history with Merida or Astrid. Let's just say never ever steal their weapons or else you'll have an axe and an arrow shot at your head.

"I thought you and Hiccup were friends. I mean I can see why you wouldn't want Merida or Astrid, but Hiccup?" Tooth said.

"We are friends. I just don't like the fact that he's hotter than me. But at least I have charm. All he has is a dragon." I stated and Mavis started laughing.

"I can't believe you just called Hiccup hot!" She laughed.

"What? No I didn't!" What the heck was she talking about?

"Yes you did. You were all, 'I hate the fact that he's hotter than me'!" She kept laughing along with Johnny who I now realized was doing his college stuff online.

"I can't believe he admitted someone was hotter than him!" Johnny said and they bursted out laughing again.

"Shut up you two! It's not even that funny!" I yelled at them.

I then realized that Bunny was laughing too. "Why are you laughing Cotton Tail? You're afraid of teenagers!"

He stopped laughing. "I'm not afraid of teenagers. I just don't like the fact that we're getting so many recruits, but I am glad Rapunzel, Astrid and Merida are joining."

"Whatever you say." I replied.

"So when are you guys going to get them?" Johnny said shutting his laptop.

"Right now actually. Bunny will get Merida and Astrid since they'll most likely be together and are close friends to Bunny. Tooth will get Rapunzel and Oncler who are probably with Mother Nature, Sandy will get Lucille and Mavis and Jack will get Hiccup." He said.

"Well what about you? What are you gonna do? Bunny asked.

"I will be staying here making sure everything for Christmas is in order." North replied.

"Christmas isn't until a few months from now!" I smirked at Bunny's irritated face.

"All the more better to be prepared." He said and Bunny kept mumbling some stuff about him being a lazy old man.

Tooth,Sandy and Bunny were already gone and I was waiting for Mavis.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, Johnny." She told him and kissed his nose before turning into a bat. He smiled. "Never gets old." He said. I groaned. "Come on Mavis let's go! You can kiss him all you want later." I said and they both glared at me.

"You'd be the same if you were in love." Johnny said.

"News flash buddy. I'm not in love and I don't plan on it." I replied. What they didn't know was that deep down I envied them a little.

Before Mavis and I left I over heard Johnny and North talking. "So why are you guys getting new recruits?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that a very special girl is in danger and she'll need our help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Johnny' s Pov**

"So why are you guys getting new recruits?" I asked North. I knew the guy knew something he just wasn't going to spill.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that a very special girl is in danger and she'll need our help." He replied.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "All Manny told me was that her name is Elsa and she has a power. That was it. The real reason why I didn't go with the others to get the recruits is because I'm trying to track her down. Do you know how many Elsas are out there? A lot." He replied.

"Wait a sec. I know a girl named Elsa. I mean I don't know her personally, but she's in some of my college classes. She's not very social and she always wears these gloves." I told him.

"Gloves? Why on earth does she wear gloves?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know. I think she hates dirt or something. She's probably afraid of getting her hands dirty." I replied and North had a thinking face on.

"Interesting." He said and I placed my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, but it's probably not her. Like you said there are lots of Elsas out there. I doubt that it's the Elsa I'm talking about." I said but he shook his head.

"No, Johnny. I think this Elsa might be the one. Tell me does she seem secretive?" He asked and now that I thought about it she did seem to be secretive.

"Yeah, she is. There was this one time she was crying and I heard her talking to herself saying to control it. Whatever that means." I said. North looked surprise. "Why was she crying?" He asked.

"We were watching some live footage from the Holocaust and she started to cry. She wasn't the only one though." I replied back though.

"Has anything strange ever happened?" He asked and I thought of all the times I was around her, which wasn't often.

"Nope. But North how are you so sure that she's the Elsa you're looking for?" I asked. I mean there are tons out there she couldn't be the one.

North laughed loudly and I jumped. Man, that guy sure has a laugh. "Have you learned nothing about me Johnny? I know she is the one because I can feel it...in my belly!" He said and we shared a laugh.

"So if she's the one how do you expect you guys to get her here?" I said. The girl is 21 years old like me and I doubt she believes in Santa or the others.

"Oh no Johnny. We are not going to bring her here. You are." He smiled at me.

"Me?" I questioned. Ever since I found out Mavis was a vampire and about her dad's Hotel. I started believing in all things unbelievable like North. And when I find out she was to be a guardian I thought it was the coolest thing ever.

I've always been wanting to help them out too. But since I'm human I couldn't. North chuckled at my reaction and patted my back roughly.

"Yes, you. I know how much you've been wanting to help out, and now is your chance. Bring Elsa to the Pole and help her believe in us so we can help her. Here you might want to take this." He handed me some snowglobes which he had me banned from. Long story short I took the globes, went to China, and nearly died.

"You're really letting me used them? What about what happened in China?" I said and he laughed some more.

"You are funny guy, Johnny. Very funny. Now we wait until others return so we can tell them about the rest of our mission." He said.

"Do you think we should still check for other Elsas in the world? You know, just in case she might not be it." I asked.

"I suppose so. Better safe than sorry." He replied and I smiled. At least I'll have something to do until Mavis gets back.

**AN: Okay just so you know. Some characters will be ooc at times, but you got to admit it's kinda hard. I'm trying my best though. After all practice makes perfect. Sorry if it's too short too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tooth' s Pov**

I was flying around the woods trying to find Moonhaven. Rapunzel is always with Queen Tara, otherwise known as Mother Nature, and so is Once-ler. Of course he his one of her special guards along with her leafman and the Lorax.

"Baby Tooth, do you see them yet?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Hmm, they have to be here somewhere." I said under my breath and looked around. I then heard fluttering by my ear and giggled.

"Baby Tooth stop that." I told her only to see that it wasn't Baby Tooth at all. It was a regular hummingbird with Tara and a Kaufman on it.

"Tara!" I exclaimed and the guard and her put their hands over they're ears. "Oops, sorry. I'm just glad to see you." I told her only quieter. She smiled and pointed down. I nodded and followed her and the hummingbird down.

Just the sight of Moonhaven can bring tears in your eyes. It was so beautiful! When I made it down I saw lots of hair all over the place and heard a a shriek. "Tooth!" I turned and saw Rapunzel running towards me.

We embraced in a huge hug. "Tooth! It's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed. "I know! It's been such a long time! I missed you so much, Punzie." I told her.

"Well, what about me? Don't I get a hug?" I turned to see a full sized Tara and I embraced her too. She smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing it's just, unlike my guard, Ronin, you can actually smile." She replied and I lightly laughed.

"So what are you doing here in Moonhaven?" Rapunzel asked me and my wings fluttered faster."Well I came to get you and Once-ler." I replied.

"Me and Once-ler? Why?" She asked and I did a twirl in the air. "Because you two are going to be guardians!" I exclaimed and she went berserk.

"Really? No way! This is so exciting!" She exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a guardian! But what if I'm not cut out to be a guardian? No, that's crazy talk! Crazy? Crazy is thinking you can be the best guardian ever! I'm going to be the best guardian ever!" Rapunzel was running around, fighting with herself. One moment she's happy, the next moment she's scared.

Tara and I watched as she kept fighting with herself and I finally went to calm her down. "Punzie! Just take a deep breath and calm down. You'll be the best guardian there is. I know you will." I assured her.

"But what if I'm not?" She asked. "Don't worry. North will tell you everything you need to know about being a guardian. Besides you're not the only new recruit so you won't be alone." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Tooth." She replied finally calming down.

"What's all the commotion about?" Once-ler asked coming through the bushes with his guitar over his shoulder. Rapunzel then went off again.

"Oncie! We're going to be guardians!" She yelled as she hugged him to death. Tara and I just laughed at his expression.

"When you say guardians, you don't mean...protect the children and people of the world guardians right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh that's just great. How the heck am I supposed to protect people when I can't even knit a scarf?!" He said and Rapunzel patted his head.

"Don't worry Oncie. Knitting wasn't your thing anyway." She teased and he cracked a smile.

"So does that mean I won't be your guard anymore?" He asked and Tara chuckled. "That's not for me to decided." She replied.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay here I have to get back to the Pole. But I promise to visit as often as I can." I told Tara and she hugged me once more. "Take care Tooth." She said to me and shrunk down to her leafman sized.

"So how exactly are we going to get back?" Once-ler asked. "Baby Tooth!" I yelled her name and saw her playing with Pascal and Pipsqueak. "Can you bring me one of the globes from the bag I gave you?" I asked her and she did.

"To the North Pole." I whispered to it.

"Yeah what the heck is that supposed to do?" Oncie asked and I smiled. "This" I answered and smashed it to the ground creating a portal. Pipsqueak jump into Oncie' s arms along with Pascal jumping into Rapunzel.

They were both wide eyed and I giggled. "Well that was quite _smashing! _Get it? Smashing since she smashed globe." Once-ler said and Rapunzel and I rolled our eyes.

"You guys don't know a good joke when you hear it." He stated and walked through the portal. Rapunzel and I looked at each other and at the same time said, "Boys." We giggled and I helped picked up some of her hair before following Once-ler through the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay so I was re-reading my chapters and in chapter 2 when Elsa was running from the guards and she shoots ice at them I noticed a typo. Instead of saying guards it has down wizards. I keep trying to fix it but I'm still getting the hang of all that stuff but I thought you guys should know in case you spotted it or something. Oh and Elsa's Pov will probably be back in the next chapter. This chapter is in Astrid' s pov and she might be a little ooc.**

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»Astrid's Pov**

"Astrid! Get yer bloody dragon off a me!" Merida yelled as my dragon, Stormfly, Sat on her. I was laughing so hard right now.

"Sorry but you had this coming. It's not my fault you called her stupid." I told her and sat down on a rock enjoying the show.

"Wha have ye been feed'n her? Rocks!" Merida said, struggling to get out of Stormfly' s grasp.

"Well I was considering feeding her your horse." I replied.

"Just help me get this demon off a me!" She demanded and I scoffed. "She's not a demon." I declared and Merida laughed.

"Please, she takes afta ye. She's a bully." I rolled my eyes at her.

"She's nothing, but a big sweetheart. If anything you're the bully." I told her. "But if you insist. Come on Stormfly. Merida's being a baby and she can't handle you sitting on her." I said to her and scratched her neck.

"Ah'm not a baby!" I laughed at her and Stormfly got off of her.

Merida got up and brushed herself off. "Great, look at all the leaves in me hair. Blasted Hiccup! Making the leaves fall!" She muttered.

"Who's Hiccup?" I asked. The name sounded familiar and I've met all of Merida's other friends but never have I heard of a Hiccup.

"No one important. Now how about some target practice?" She asked already grabbing her bow. I picked up my axe and brushed it off.

"Do you even have to asked?" I said. We then heard a snap come from behind us and we instantly went into attack mode.

I had my axe ready and Merida had her bow and arrow at aim. "If I were you I'd come out right now or die where you're at." I said and the person emerged from the bushes.

It wasn't a person at all though. It was a six foot bunny. The Easter Bunny to be exact. "You wouldn't kill the Easter Bunny would ya? A lot of kids would be mad." Bunny said in his thick Australian accent.

"Ah'm sure they'll live." Merida said and I smiled. "Yeah, I could use a lucky rabbit foot." I said and put my axe back in my belt.

"Just shut your mouth and give me a hug you two." He said playfully and we both did. I'm not really a hugger, but when it comes to certain people I make exceptions.

"Long time no see, Bunny. You must really be busy working only one day a year." I stated and he chuckled lightly.

"That one day can take a lot out of a person." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure it is." I sarcastically said.

"So wha brings ye here in Scotland?" Merida asked.

"Well it just so happens that you two are going to be guardians." He said and Merida and I were both silent. Did he really just say that? Us? Guardians? Yay I don't think so.

"This was not the reaction I was expecting." Bunny said. Merida then started laughing.

"Is this some kind of joke? Astrid and I? Guardians? Sorry ta burst ye bubble, but we aren't exactly Guardian material." Merida stated, brushing away some of her red firey hair out of her hair.

"I agree, Bunny. We're not cut out for the job." I told him.

"Of course you guys are cut out for the job. Merida, you're the spirt of Bravery, and Astrid you're the spirit of Strength. You two could help a lot of kids through tough times. North said himself that Manny chose you along with four others to become new guardians." He declared.

"Who are the other four? And didn't Mavis become part of your team last year or something?" I asked him.

"Yes, she did. And the other four our Rapunzel, Once-ler, Lucille, and Hiccup." There's that name again. Why does it sound so familiar?

"Okay I've met Rapunzel and I've heard of Once-ler and Lucille but I've never heard of Hiccup. And you mentioned him earlier Merida. Who is he?" I asked looking at Merida who seemed hesitate.

"Wait, you don't know who Hiccup is? But you and Merida are so close. I thought she would have introduced you him. Considering you both-" Merida cut him of and was jumping up and down.

"What are we waiting for? Come on Astrid! Let's get our weapons and become guardians!" She exclaimed and put her bow over her shoulder and went to untie her horse, Angus, from the tree nearby.

Bunny and I exchanged looks."That was...unusual." Bunny said. "Hmm, yeah. It was." Why did she just cut him off like that? Is there something she doesn't want me to know about? Whatever it is I'm going to find out one way or the other.

"Willow! Willow come on! We're leaving!" Merida called out to her will'o the wisp friend. She discovered her a few years ago and is the only one who can actually understand her. Just like how Rapunzel can understand Pascal.

"Who is she calling out for?" Bunny asked by my side. "Her will'o the wisp friend, Willow." I answered him.

"Aren't they those little blue things that lead people to their fate?"

"Yep." I answered once more.

"Why is she bringing it with us? Doesn't it have a have a job to do or something?" He asked again. What's up with him and questions? Jeez, man.

"Willow isn't like any other wisp. She's a rebel just like Merida." I said and saw a blue light come from the woods.

"All ready and set." Merida said and came towards us with Angus and Willow.

"Here take this globe. I doubt that Stormfly or Angus would like my tunnels." He handed me a snowglobe.

"See ya there Sheilas." He said and tapped on the ground. A hole opened up in the ground and he hopped down. It then disappeared and left a pink flower in its place.

Before I smashed the globe I turned to Merida. "What?" She asked.

"Why did you cut Bunny off earlier? Is there something you don't want me to know about?" I asked and she laughed.

"Astrid, we're like sisters. I would never keep a secret from you." She stated. She was lying. I could tell, and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Alright then." I played along, but I'm no fool. I shook the globe and whispered North Pole, then smashed it to the ground creating a huge, bright, portal. Angus and Stormfly were uneasy at first but we managed to get them to cross.

When we made it to the other side we were filled with awe. It was amazing. And it takes a lot to impress or amaze me. I've always wanted to see the inside of North' s workshop too. I mean I've met North before I've just never been inside the shop and its absolutely amazing here. A yeti then came towards us and took Stormfly and Angus from us and took them to the stables.

I saw some elves messing around with some Christmas lights and some Yetis making the toys. Wait, didn't the elves make the toys?

"Astrid, Merida! So glad you could join us!" We heard a booming voice say from behind us. Next thing I knew we were embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"North...ye crush'n me spine." Merida managed to say. He chuckled and released us.

"How have you been? Haven't been naughty now, have we?" North asked.

"More or less. You can never tell with us." I told him and next thing I know I'm being tackled by the ground by something big, black, and scaly.

I was going to get my axe but the beast had my arms pinned by my head and I struggled to get out of its grasp. But instead of attacking me it...was licking my face?

I heard laughter and saw Merida and Jack laughing like crazy. I remembered that they're were other people here and felt embarrassed that they were seeing me being took down by a...Well I couldn't didn't know what it was since my eyes were currently closed. I then grew angry. Why wasn't anyone helping me?

It kept licking my face and eventually started licking the inside of my ears, and that's when I snapped into a laughing fit.

"M-Merida! H-Help m-me! P-Please!" I said through my laughs.

"Did she just say please?" I heard Jack say. "The great and mighty Astrid just said please. Looks like she does have manners after all." He said.

"Jack! I'm hahaha going hahaha to kill you!" I screamed at him.

"I take that back. She doesn't have manners at all." He then started laughing with Merida again.

"Toothless! What are you doing?! Stop! Get off her!" I heard a very familiar voice say. Not only was the voice familiar but so was the name Toothless.

Toothless stopped licking me and turned to glare at the person. It was then when I realized Toothless was a dragon! And he was a different species from Stormfly. He looked back at me and I gasped.

I've seen him before! I just don't know where. I stared at his big green eyes and he gave a toothless smile, which must be how he got his name. Okay, if there is one word to describe him it's adorable, even I have to admit that.

Toothless licked me one more time and got off of me. I was still laying on the ground trying to catch my breath.

"I'm so sorry! He's never done that before! I mean he's attacked people before but he's never licked a person to death. He only does that if you're someone he really likes." While mystery voice was saying all of this I had my hands over my face and I wiped all the spit off of my face.

I then looked up to see who owned the familiar voice only to see the person was wearing a really cool helmet. The only thing did see we're his green eyes. We both stared at each other for a moment.

"You are really...I mean you must be...I mean you're just...wow." He said then he noticed I was still on the ground. "Oh! Let me help you." He reaching a hand out. I denied it.

"No! I'm fine. I got it. And I'm not wow, my name is Astrid." I told him as I got up.

"Uh...Yeah of course. I mean why would you be wow? You're not wow at all. You're the opposite of wow." He said and I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I nearly growled and he realized what he said.

"What I mean is...uh...Wait did you say Astrid? Why does that sound so familiar? Have we met or something?" He asked. Wait my name is familiar to him?

"Um I don't think so. Look next time keep our dragon under control." I said sharply.

"Well now that that's over why don't you take your helmet off Hiccup and show Astrid who her knight in shining armor is." Jack teased and I punched him in the arm making him fall over on the floor.

"Shut up, Frost!" I told him. So mystery guy is the famous Hiccup I just learned about? And he has a dragon!? There was no doubt he was a Viking like me too. Why didn't Merida tell me about him?

Merida started laughing again at Jack. "You never learn, Jack." She said but stopped laughing when she saw me glaring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Why didn't you help me out?!" I shrieked at her.

"Well you didn't help me when your dragon Stormfly sat on me. What's that saying, what comes around goes around? Better known as Karma. So I guess we're even." She stated and I glared at her.

"You have a dragon?!" Hiccup said but I ignored him.

"Well what about him?" I pointed to Hiccup who still had his helmet on. "You know this guy and you didn't even bother to tell me he's a Viking and has a dragon like me!"

"You're a Viking too!?" He exclaimed but once again was ignored.

"Astrid I was going to tell ye, but..." She trailed off.

"Girls, you can discuss this later. Right now you must take oath with others and celebrate." North said. I forgot he was even here. I then saw the other guardians.

There was Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, Jack, Mavis, and Rapunzel. Beside her was woman in a white dress and angle wings and a guy with black hair and a guitar. I'm pretty sure they're Lucille and Once-ler. There was also some dude who was standing by Mavis with ginger hair.

"How long were ye standing there?" Merida asked.

"Long enough." Bunny replied.

Once-ler started laughing. "Talk about awkward."

After we took the oath, we all introduced each other and were getting to know one another while Mavis helped Hiccup get his helmet off. Apparently he got it stuck somehow.

I learned that Lucille is the spirit of Music and lives in an abandoned theater. I also learned that ginger head guy is Mavis' s human boyfriend, Johnny. North said that once Hiccup and Mavis get back he'll tell answer all of our questions. So they better hurry up. I'm getting impatient.

"I'm back guys! You would not believe how long that took." Mavis said and following behind her was Hiccup. His head was down, but he lifted it and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. My eyes went wide. He was...he...wow. I snapped out of it. If Jack or Merida saw me like this I will hear the end of it.

Hiccup then walked over to me. "Well this is me. We didn't really properly meet. I'm Hiccup, you're knight in shining armor." He said and I frowned. He was just as cocky as Jack.

I took a step towards him. "It's nice to meet you Hiccup, I'm Astrid, but let's get one thing straight. I'm no damsel in distress and I most definitely don't need a knight in shining armor." I told him and felt guilty. Was I too harsh?

"Well it sure looked like it earlier." He said and shock washed over his face.

Jack laughed. "Did he really just say that?" He asked.

"Uh...What I meant was uh..." Hiccup stammered and took a step back as I walked toward him.

"Oh I know what you meant!" I spat at him, but then my angry gaze soften. "I got to hand it to you, Hiccup. You got guts. I like that. Which is why I'm sparing you're life." I said and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" He asked rubbing his arm.

"That was for saying what you said." I replied.

"Okay, what just happened?" Hiccup asked and we all shared a laugh.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? If you have any advice for me please tell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack's Pov**

"Okay so what was the plan again to get this Elsa chick?" I asked for the fourth time. Everyone groaned in frustration and annoyance.

"Crikey, mate! How many times do we have to tell ya?" Bunny cried out and I held up my hands in defense.

"Hey don't get mad at me. This is what happens when I get bored. Jeez, just take a chill pill." I said and Once-ler laughed.

"Chill pill! I get it! See you two? That's a joke right there." He said to Rapunzel and Tooth. They just rolled their eyes.

"Yes, it was quite smashing wasn't it?" Tooth said to Rapunzel and they giggled.

"I see what you did there." Said Once-ler.

"Jack, the plan is for Johnny to use the globes to find Elsa who is possible at his college university, knock her out with Sandy' s sand and to bring her back here. Then we make her believe." Lucille said and crossed her arms. "Simple as that."

"Okay, firstly I still can't believe you're letting Johnny use the globes-"

"It was a one time thing!" He interrupted and I continued.

"And secondly, you can't just make her believe in us." I stated.

"Yeah, but Jack, you made Jamie believe. Maybe with your snow we can make her believe too. You know in case she's a hard one." Tooth said.

Some of the new recruits had confused looks. They obviously didn't know what we were talking about or about what happened with Pitch. I'm sure they heard of it, but boy would they be in to a story.

"That was different though. He's still a kid so it was easy. But whoever this Elsa is, she's an adult like Johnny. If she sees the snow she'll think she's going crazy." I told her then Mavis joined in.

"But Jack, Johnny' s an adult too. He's twenty-one year's old and I was able to make him believe." She said and I grew quiet. She had a point there.

"Look let's just go with the flow and see how it goes from there." Johnny said and we all agreed.

He said goodbye to everyone and exchanged a kiss with Mavis. I groaned. "Get a room you two!" I said to them and they glared at me.

"Or better yet a cave! Get it? Because she's a vampire and she can turn into a bat?" Once-ler joked.

Rapunzel shook her head and patted his back. "Better luck next time." She said and Merida snorted at him.

"You get the joke right?" He asked her.

"No, Ah'm just laugh'n at ye dumbness." She replied.

"Good luck, Johnny! And be careful!" Mavis told him and he smashed the globe creating anything flashing portal, and left.

**Johnny' s Pov**

When I made it to the other side of the portal, I was standing in front of my university. It was passed six so it was already closed. I cursed under my breath. How am I supposed to find her now?

My phone rang in my pocket and I saw that it was my friend.

"Hey, Flynn! What's happening?" I asked him and kept thinking of possible places shed be at.

"Nothing much just at the library studying. Where were you today?" He asked me.

I ignored his question. "Hey, would you believe me if I told you I was a secret assassin or spy?" I asked and he replied quickly.

"No. Highly unlikely."

"Look, I'm looking for this girl." I said.

"Aren't we all." He replied. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah well you probably know her, but her name is Elsa." I told him.

"Yeah, I know her. Really pretty girl, with the white, platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The anti-social one?" He said.

"Yeah, that's her! Have you seen her today? Do you know where she lives?" I asked sounding like a complete creeper.

"Okay, firstly stop acting like a creeper. Second, yes I've seen her. Third, why would I know where she lives? I'm not a creeper like you. Fourth, why do you want to know any of this?" He asked.

"I can't really explain it all right now but I really need to find her!" I cannot fail my mission to the guardians. They need my help and I'm determined to help them.

"Relax! She's at the library with me. I can see her sleeping at one of the tables." He replied.

"What?! Why didn't you say so? I'll be there as soon as I can! Make sure she does not leave!" I demanded and hung up before he could say another word and took off running.

**Elsa' s Pov**

_"Mommy? Can you read us a bedtime story?" A little Anna said as her mother tucked her in bed. Elsa was laying on her bed across from Anna's and agreed with her little five year old sister._

_"Yes, momma! Tell us a story!" Elsa said with joy._

_"Alright dears, but one story and off to bed you go. Now what do you want me to tell you?" Their mother asked._

_Both girls thought about what their story should be about._

_"I want a story with a princess and a villain and a prince and with Magic and with lots and lots of romance!" Little Anna exclaimed._

_"You mean a story like this?" Their father asked when he walked into his daughters' room. He was holding a book in his hand. It was very old and dusty and not too big. On the cover of the book was a big golden flower. The part where the petals of the flower were at, also seemed to create a sun. _

_The title of the book was called The Lost Princess. And that's when Elsa realized that it was the story about the lost princess of Corona. Corona no longer stands because of war, but after the war the kingdom of Arendelle grew. Making a new kingdom._

_"I know that story. I mean I've never read it, but it's about our sister kingdom that died hundreds of years ago, right?" Elsa asked and her father looked proud._

_"Very good, Elsa. I see you have been doing well in your studies. It is indeed about Corona, but more specifically about its princess." Her father said._

_"Will there be a prince and magic and romance?" Anna asked and her parents chuckled lightly._

_"Yes, Anna. There is in fact magic and romance. But instead of a prince you get a thief." Their mother replied, catching both girls' attention._

_"Who was the thief?" Elsa asked._

_"Everyone known him as Flynn Rider, but his true name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Their mother replied again and little Anna giggled._

_"That's a silly name." She said._

_"Well go on, daddy! Read the story!" Elsa urged him and he did._

**(AN: Okay in this part I'm going to change the ending to Tangled. This is how I think it should have ended. I'm just one of those people who thinks she should have kept her long blonde hair.)**

_"After Rapunzel healed Eugene, she and Gothel walked out to the entrance of the tower only to be surrounded by guards. Maximum who afterwards dropped Eugene off at the tower ran all the way back to get the guards. When the guards saw Rapunzel they instantly knew she was the princess for she looked exactly like the baby did in the painting in the town square. Once Rapunzel got Eugene they went back to the kingdom to reunite Rapunzel with her true parents. Afterwards they placed Gothel in the dungeon and she eventually died without her daily dose of Rapunzel' s magic. A few months later Rapunzel and Eugene got married and lived happily ever after. The end." Their father said finishing the story._

_The two girls were left speechless. _

_"That was an amazing story." Elsa said._

_"I'm glad Eugene didn't die. I actually like Eugene better than Flynn too." Anna said her father smiled._

_"I'm sure your great, great, great, great, grandfather would have loved to hear you say that." Their mother said leaving the two girls once again speechless._

_"Wait you mean...they're...we're..." Elsa for the first time found herself stuttering._

_"We're related to them!?" Anna squealed._

_Their parents chuckled and they nodded._

_"Yes, my dears. You two are related to Rapunzel and Eugene. The thief and the girl with the 70ft of magic golden hair."_

I woke up with my head in my arms. It was really bright in here and it took me a moment to realize I was in the library. I then remembered that I was doing homework but must have fallen asleep.

I rubbed my eyes and thought about the dream. It wasn't like the other ones. There wasn't no death or a younger me playing with my powers. It was just a regular dream about a family spending time together.

I don't know who those people are, but a part of me thinks they're my birth family. Is it possible that I could be remembering them? After all these years?

I shook the thoughts away. No. Even if they were actual memories and I did end up finding them, I can't just walk into their lives like that.

I grabbed my reading books and went to put them back on their shelf. I heard whispering on the other side and grew curious to what they were saying.

"Okay, so the plan is. We wait for her to leave then we follow her and I can do the rest from their." I heard voice say. What the hell are they planning?

I pretended to look for another book, when really I was listening to their conversation.

"Since when was I a part of this? All I want to know is why you want her? You're not going to rape and then kill her right?" Another, more stronger voice asked.

"What?! No! I would never do that!" Voice number one nearly screamed.

"Well it sure sounds like it. Even if you did try to though. You would lose. I can totally see her kicking your ass." Voice number two replied and voice number one agreed.

Who are they talking about?

"So are you going to help me or not?" Said voice number one.

"I guess. Someone has to be there to see what the heck you're going to do to her. Plus you promised you'd tell me what was going on." Voice number two replied and the other one cheered.

A part of me wanted to follow them and see what they were going to do to whoever the girl was, but it's none if my business so I decided to leave it all alone.

Once I got all my stuff together I walked out the library and was headed home. But no more than two minutes I felt someone behind me.

_Don't turn around, Elsa_

But I did anyway and saw a man walking towards me. I went to turn back around but I bumped into someone, knocking my books to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The person I ran into said, and I realized that it was voice number two from earlier.

"Oh...it's fine. I...uh wasn't looking either." I was about to turn around when the guy grabbed both of my arms and placed me in front of him.

"I got her!" He yelled and saw the other man grab some...glowing sand? From his bag. Wait , so i was the girl they were talking about?! He quickly went to throw it at me but I dodged it and it landed on the guy who had my hands. It was dark outside so I couldn't get a good look at the guys. But next thing I knew the guy that was holding my arms falls to the ground and was dead asleep.

What the hell?

"Dammit, Flynn!" The other guy standing said and I was already running. The other guy chased after me and I considered blasting him with ice, but I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't have a choice though.

I stopped running. He was a good distance away, plus it was dark so he won't be able to see me. I kneed down and placed my hand on the sidewalk. Ice formed all over and made its way all the way up to the guy that was chasing me.

He ended up slipping and fell. I turned back around and kept running. My heart was already beating so fast, but I had to control it. If my emotions get out of hand all heck will break through. And everything will be nothing but a winter wonderland in hell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the movies. Oh and in my story I'm using the older Hiccup and Astrid. Forgot to tell ya that. Enjoy!**

**Elsa's Pov**

I stopped running once I got near my apartment building. I was planning so hard and my heart felt like it was going to explode. I bent down and placed my hands on my knees, still trying to catch my breath, when frost formed on my jeans. It was then that I realized I left my gloves on the sidewalk when I made that man slip and fall.

I realized my books were gone too. I cursed silently. Those books were expensive! I sighed and walked into my building and made it to my room.

I locked the door, and the Windows. I don't know who those men were, but why would they want me? What did I do to them? Did they know about my powers? If they did though, why would they attack me? I can control the ice and snow. If they knew then they would have known that I can possibly kill them. Of course I would never do such a thing.

All I know is that those two guys are still out there waiting for me, and then I thought of something. One of the guys called the other guy Flynn. There's someone in a few of my classes with the name of Flynn.

Could it possibly be the same guy? My head was hurting from thinking too much. It's a good thing I don't have to go to school for the next few days. Plus I need to buy me some new books and pay for the ones that those guys made me lose. I groaned into my pillow. Why of all people did it have to be me?

**Johnny' s Pov**

I groaned in pain as I slipped and fell. How the heck did I slip? Did someone leave a banana peel on the ground? After I rubbed my head I looked to see what is slipped on and saw ice. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Ice? I know it's October and its starting to get cold but I didn't know there would be ice. It's not even that cold out here.

I looked around and saw that there was only a path in front of me with ice. There wasn't any anywhere else. Weird. I then remembered about my mission and groaned. She got away!

I'm not giving up without a fight. I got up and saw Flynn laying on the ground asleep. It's a good thing nobody was around at all to see the little scene that happened, and because if they saw me dragging his body around they'll think I murdered him. And seeing that big red cut on his head all the way from where I'm standing isn't going to help me.

I sighed and walked over to his sleeping body. I looked at his cut and it was pretty bad. Too bad he didn't believe in Rapunzel or he'd have that cut healed.

I looked around to make sure nobody was around then smashed a globe. I picked up his legs and dragged him into the portal which took me forever. I could barely even move this guy.

When I got to the other side I saw everyone all hanging around. Astrid and Hiccup were standing by their dragons, which I'm surprised North let stay in here instead of the stables. A sad, jealous, mad looking Merida was sitting on the couch playing with Once-ler' s pet baby bear, Pipsqueak, with Willow right beside her. Once-ler was talking with Lucille and Rapunzel, and Jack was messing with Bunny.

"Johnny! You made it back!" Mavis yelled and hugged me. Everyone's attention flew to me.

"Did you get, Elsa?" Lucille asked.

"Well..." Was all I could say.

"This is Elsa?!" Jack said as he crouched down to look at Flynn' s body. "I thought Elsa was a girl!"

"That's not, Elsa. He's a friend of mine that helped me, but got knocked out with the sand." I said sheepishly.

Rapunzel walked over and noticed his cut. She gasped. "He's hurt. I need to help him." She said.

"He doesn't believe. You'll go right through him." I told her and her face saddened. She cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe if I try..." She trailed of and slowly reached her hand out to touch his face. She hesitated when her hand was real close, but went for it. What happened next shocked us all.

Her hand was literally touching his face! Everyone gasped including me.

"I-I'm touching him!" Rapunzel cried.

"But how is that possible he'd have to..." That's when I realized he believes in Rapunzel.

"He'd have to believe in her." North finished for me.

"But how though? No one knows who Rapunzel is! How does he believe?" I kept questioning.

"I do not know." He simply replied.

"Guys! That's not important right now. He needs my help. Somebody put him on the couch." Rapunzel ordered. I tried picking him up by his feet again and kept struggling.

"Step aside weakling. This is how it's done." Astrid said next to me and picked him up like he was nothing, and placed him on the couch.

"Whoa." Was all that came out of my mouth. Hiccup looked like he was going to say something but he was speechless.

Merida smirked. "Close ye mouth, Hiccup. Before ye catch a fly." She told him and he automatically did.

"Okay, okay. I can do this. It's been awhile, but I can do this." Rapunzel said and wrapped some of her long blonde hair around his head.

"So wait, what's going on?" I asked and I got shushed. "You'll see mate." Bunny replied.

Rapunzel then started to sing.

_"Flower, gleam, and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

While she was singing her hair was literally glowing! I was completely shocked. Of course I still don't know much about the new guardians or their powers. For all I know Merida's hair probably bursts into fire. **( hint, hint ) **

He hair stopped glowing when she was done and she gently removed her hair from his head. The cut was gone! There wasn't even a scar!

"That was amazing!" I shouted a little bit too loud.

Rapunzel blushed. "Thanks. My hair is able to heal wounds, and keep people young for years. But they can't bring people back to life. Only my tears can do that. But I have other powers too. I am the spirit of Spring after all."

Flynn moved where he was sleeping.

"So how long will he be out?" Tooth asked.

They turned to Sandy and he shrugged. "Well I threw a lot on him so it could be awhile. But man did Elsa put up a fight." I said and Jack started laughing.

"You got taken down by a girl!" He laughed and Astrid punched him hard in the arm. He fell to the ground again and was holding his arm in pain.

"Well, look what we have here. You just got taken down by a girl." She said and everyone laughed except him.

"Pain...so...much...pain." He managed to say.

"I think we should all call it a night. Johnny can try again tomorrow and maybe we can learn more about...uh...What was his name?" North said.

"Flynn, Flynn Rider." I answered and Rapunzel had confusion written on her face.

"Yes. Tomorrow we will learn more about Flynn Rider, but for now we rest." North said and we all called it a night.

**Rapunzel' s Pov**

After I used one of North's globe's to get back home I was just walking around admiring the streets of Arendelle. I used to live in its sister kingdom, Corona, but that was years ago.

All I remember all those years ago was waking up in Corona' s woods. That's where Manny told me who I am. But I've only lived there for about a week because just a few days later the kingdom was destroyed. It's all still there but it's nothing but a ghost town. No one lives there at all.

I visit sometimes but it's just too painful too see a once beautiful city like that. I noticed how quiet Pascal was.

"What's the matter Pascal?" I asked him.

'_Remember that man you healed?'_

I nodded. "Yeah, what about him." An image of his face appeared in my mind.

_'Promise you won't freak out?' _

"I promise, and I never break my promises." I reminded him.

_'I know him. He's your husband.'_

I stuck to my promise and I didn't freak out...on the outside at least. I was freaking out on the inside and I knew he could tell.

I cleared my throat. "What do you mean?" I managed to say.

_'I mean he's your husband. You just don't remember him. How do you think you got your ring on your finger?'_

I glanced down at my ring. Is it possible...

"Pascal, that's crazy. Besides wouldn't he have a ring too? Plus I know for a fact that he wasn't wearing one." I said. Pascal gave me a look.

'_Maybe because he was wearing it on a chain around his neck. I saw it, Punzie.'_

"Look if your so sure you did I'll look and see for myself tomorrow. Now since I'm not tired what do you want to do?" I asked him. He pointed towards the castle.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Royalty lives there and we are not royalty. Plus what if someone sees us?" I said. We were silent for a moment before laughing.

"Okay, we'll go in. But just for a moment." I told him and we made our way.

As we walked into the castle, Pascal was giving the guards funny faces and I giggled at them. The halls were huge and had so many flowering designs. But they seemed a bit gloomy and sad. We walked around for about an hour when I saw two painting that were covered up. I was about to take the covers off but I noticed Pascal wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Pascal? Where are you?" I called out and heard him squeak in a room a few doors down.

I opened the door to the room he was in and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair asleep in bed. I felt a weird connection to the girl. It felt the same way towards that Flynn guy. I heard Pascal squeak beside me and I found him on girl's desk, pointing to a story book.

The title of the book was called The Lost Princess. Hmm, interesting... I wanted so badly to read it, but it was her personal stuff and I shouldn't be messing with it.

"Come on, Pascal. It's late and we need to leave." I placed him on my shoulder and we left. But deep down inside I knew that we'd be back.

*** Sorry if it's too short! ***


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter will mostly be in Flynn's pov. Elsa's pov will be longer by time she meets the guardians.**

* * *

**Flynn's Pov**

I woke up on a large soft couch in a bright room. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them and realized I wasn't at my home. I shot up really fast and looked around. The room was pretty big and it seemed to have a Christmas vibe going off. It also had a window with a window seat and an even bigger fireplace.

I walked over towards the window and was nearly blinded by the blinding white light of...snow? Snow? In October? There wasn't any roads, cars, or buildings anywhere in sight as well.

Where am I? How did I get here? And where exactly is here anyway?

The last thing I remember was Johnny throwing something golden on me and I blacked out.

"Good you're up." I heard Johnny say behind me and I shrieked. What? Waking up in a strange place in the middle of nowhere can freak a guy.

"What? What is it? Is there a spider on me?! Get it off! I do not do good with spiders!" He said as he was frantically swatting himself.

"No dude you're fine. You just freaked me out a little." I told him.

"Really? You should see my girlfriend's dad. He would scare the crazy out of you, but he's cool." He said coolly.

"So...where the hell are we?" I asked him.

"The North Pole." He responded.

I nearly choked on my own spit. "What?! That's a complete lie! And what exactly happened last night?"

"I'm telling the truth! We really are at the North Pole. And last night you got knocked out with sleep sand." He said.

"Sleep sand? Okay I'm done. I don't know what your intentions are with Elsa but I'm not going to help you." The truth is, I felt an odd connection to her. It wasn't anything romantic, it was just a weird connection. And I didn't like that he wanted her so badly.

Besides I haven't been in a relationship in over 200 years. There's only one girl for me and she's gone.

I shook any thoughts of her away. I can't think about her now. You would think that after so many years I'd be over it all. But that's what love does to you. You never forget.

"No wait please! Just let me explain." Johnny pleaded.

"Start talking." I said to him and he was about to talk when he turned towards the door.

"Oh hey Mavis!" He said to no one. I just stared at him.

"Yeah he's right here. I'm just going to explain everything him. Yeah I have the pictures. When she gets here tell her to wait for me to get her so I can introduce her to him. Love you too." He said and turned back to me.

"Where were we?" He asked.

"Me leaving." I replied and walked toward the door.

"No, no, no! Wait!" He got up front of me and tried pushing me with all his might but I just stood there not even moving an inch.

"Shut up Merida! I am not a wee lamb!" He said to no one again.

"And you wonder why I'm leaving." I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. Toys! They were everywhere! So many of them were flying in the air and it was just amazing! Not only that but there was also a freaking huge globe that had glowing lights.

"This...this is...whoa." I managed to say.

"I know but I really need to explain some things to you. After I explain you can explore all you want but really just come back in the room so I can explain." He urged me.

"Sorry, but no. And as much as I'd like to explore I'm leaving. I have exams I need to study for like you and I have a horse to feed. You remember Max, right?" I told him.

"You can't just leave though. It's snowing outside plus I don't think you'll take the yetis so well." He said.

"What?" I asked and he just pointed behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw what he meant by yeti. Standing there was a huge, Brown, furry...Well I guess you could say yeti and he was right. I did not take it well because next thing I know I'm running back into the room with Johnny and slamming the door shut.

"What was that!?" I yelled even though I already knew.

"That was Phil, one of the yetis. Now just calm down and I'll explain. I even have some pictures for you to look at too.

He handed me some pictures but I didn't even bother. "Just start talking now!"

"So that's why you need Elsa. Because she has some powers and something bad wants her and you and your guardian friends need to help her out and all that jazz?" I said, trying to get it all figured out.

"Yeah, and the pictures show all the guardians. What's funny is that this is why I needed Elsa so badly. So I could make her believe but instead I have you." He replied.

"Wow thanks." I said.

"I know this is a lot to take in and you probably don't believe in magic-" I cut him off.

"No, I believe in magic. It's just been awhile I guess." This guy doesn't even know. I fell in love with a girl with Magic hair. Hell magic is how I'm immortal in the first place.

I then finally picked up the pictures and was surprised at how well drawn they were.

"You drew these?" I asked.

"Please! The only thing I can only draw is a stick figure." We both laughed.

"Well who drew them?" I asked him again. He took the pictures from me and picked out three.

"These three did." He replied. One was a picture of the Easter Bunny, one was a guy about 20 with a dragon and a fake left foot, and the other was...

I dropped the pictures like they were on fire. "Dude, what is it?" Johnny asked but I ignored him.

What did I just see? That can't be her! It just can't.

But as I looked back at her picture there was no doubt that it was.

"I can't believe it! This isn't happening." I tried to convince myself, but then I heard her voice.

"I'm here everyone! Sorry I'm late. Pascal was scared to ride Stormfly." I froze where I stood. I'm going crazy.

"We're in here, Punzie." Johnny called out. Did he not see me freaking out?

"How is he? Is he up?" She said and walked through the door. My heart stopped beating. There she was in her purple dress she always loved to wear, her feet still bare, her hair still golden and long. She hadn't changed at all.

She froze where she was standing too and when I met her bright green eyes time just stopped. Pascal was on her shoulder and was smiling. He nudged her to come closer but she seemed a bit shy.

"H-Hi, I'm Rapunzel but you probably already knew that. I mean after all you can see me so that means you believe in me. You're Flynn, right?" She said.

My heart sunk. She doesn't know me? But how? This is insane.

I'm so happy to see her again after all these years but I'm scared that this is all a dream.

I still hadn't said anything and I suddenly became dizzy.

"Johnny, is he okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. Flynn? Flynn are you alright?" He asked. But then next thing I know is that I'm falling to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Flynn are you okay?" She quickly bent down to my body and lifted my head. My vision was blurry but I could see her perfectly. I smiled up at her.

"Rapunzel...I finally found you." I whispered and then blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Flynn's Pov**

_It was spring time in the kingdom of Corona and a happily married couple were laying in bed in their chambers. They aren't any ordinary couple though. They just so happen to be Princess Rapunzel and her loving husband Eugene. As they were laying in bed they were playing with tiny baby shoes. They are expecting a child and the couple could hardly keep their joy and excitement to themselves._

_As they were playing Eugene stopped and stared at his wife while she played with the shoes. Feeling hid stare Rapunzel turned her head to look at him._

_"What?" She asked as she pulled some of her blonde hair away from her face. Her long, thick, golden hair was in a huge braid thanks to the help of the village girls, and was covered in every flower Corona had._

_"Nothing." He replied. "I'm just happy" He was happy, but there was something bothering him and she could tell._

_Rapunzel gave him the look and said his name in a warning tone. "Eugene..." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling._

_"It's just...what if...what if I'm not going to be a good father?" He asked and Rapunzel gave him a gentle smile._

_"You will be a good father. A great one actually! I just know you will. Besides, you're not going to be alone. I'll be there to help. I am the mother after all." She said to him and he chuckled lightly._

_"It's just...I have no experience with kids. I've read stories to them when I was younger in the orphanage, but actually raising one!" He groaned and placed a pillow in front of his face._

_"You think I have any experience with taking care of a child? I've been locked in my tower for 17 years! I didn't have any baby doll to play or practice with. I didn't have any siblings to take care of. Gothel never even bothered to teach me any motherly things, probably because she wasn't planning on me even having a child, but my point is, is that neither of us have experience._ Which is good." She stated.

_Eugene looked at her. "How is that good?"_

_"Because it gives us practice. We could learn from our mistakes and raise the child like we think it should be raised. Plus mom and dad will be there to help us out." Rapunzel said to him._

_"Yeah, but they don't have any experience with taking care of a baby either. I mean you're their only child and you were kidnapped the day you were born." Eugene explained and Rapunzel frowned._

_"Eugene, look at me." He did what he was told and stared into his wife's gorgeous bright green eyes. It took all his will not to just keep staring._

_"You're my dream and I'm yours. And this..." She placed his hand on her stomach, "This is our new dream. And no matter how we raise it, we are going to cherish and love this little bundle of joy until the day we die."_

_They were both getting a little teary eyed and Eugene embraced her in a gentle hug._

_"I love you Blondie." He said to her._

_"I love you more."_

_"I love you most. You're the best dream I've ever had." He said and she smiled the biggest smile._

_"And this little munchkin will be an even better dream." Rapunzel said and they embraced each other in a passionate kiss._

_When they parted Rapunzel giggled at something Eugene said to he not to long ago._

_"What?" Eugene asked._

_"And to think you wanted to part ways as unlikely friends." She replied and kissed him again._

**AN: I'm so sorry guys! I was going to write more but I've just been very busy lately and this is all i had time to write. The next chapter will be longer i promise. This chapter is a dream/memory of Eugene's. **

**PS: Elsa's pov will be longer by the time she meets the guardians, and i'll probably be going back to Jack's soon. Until next time! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flynn pov**

I wake back up in the same room as before. I remembered everything that happened before I passed out. Was it real? Did I really just see my wife who I haven't seen in over 200 years? I looked around the room. She wasn't here, and neither was Johnny. I knew it was all just a dream, but yet how am I still in the same room?

It was a dream, right? But if it was then why did it seem so real? Why did _she _seem so real? I shook my head. This is all so confusing!

My thoughts then went to the dream I just had. It wasn't actually a dream though, it was more of a memory. She was only 4 months pregnant with our child. The child I never got to see. The child I never got to hold or raise. Tears welled in my eyes.

If only I was there. I could have saved them. But no. I was gone on a stupid fucking trip visiting Dunbroch in Scotland to see if they needed any help in their war with Berk! And when I returned I come home to see everything destroyed, everything burning, everything gone!

It was then that I knew that all my dreams had turned into nightmares. But I had hope. I had this stupid feeling in my gut that told me that they were both alive! When I returned to Scotland I found a witch that made me and my horse Maximus immortal. I had asked her why she made me immortal and she said that I would return to my wife in the far future. A part of me believed her when I realized I stopped aging and sometime in my life I prayed that maybe she was right. But eventually I gave up. Anyway I was able to stop the War between the Vikings and the Scots and they were able to help Corona defeat its number one enemy.

Even though we won the war Corona was destroyed and many people died. Instead of returning to Corona me along with many others evacuated. Something told me that Rapunzel must have gotten away and that's when I started my journey on finding my family.

I heard the door screech from behind me and I turned around going wide eyed at what I saw.

* * *

**Rapunzel pov ( Before Flynn wakes up )**

I finally found you. That was the only thing that was running through my mind. What did he mean by that? I was so confused and Jack and Once-ler's laughter was really making me mad.

"I can't believe he fainted!" Oncie said between laughs.

"All because he saw a girl! He looked like he seen a ghost!" Jack managed to say.

"Well some of us are spirits after all." Hiccup joined in.

"Boys! Knock it off." Merida said, her thick Scottish accent lingering in the air. They both stopped laughing and then all three of them busted out laughing.

"I haven't laughed this hard since Angus kicked Bunny!" She then started to snort unladylike.

"You guys this isn't funny! We need to help him get back on the couch." I said to them but they kept laughing.

"I got this, hun." Lucille said to me and called Astrid to her side.

Non of the three were paying any attention at all. "Astrid, take it easy on them. If you don't you'll go on naughty list." North said as he pointed at her. She just smirked.

"I'm not making any promises. And since when have I ever took it easy? Plus the naughty list is practically my second home." She replied and he chuckled.

"Yes, that is why you hold second place. The first being Jack." He replied again.

She turned back to Jack who was still laughing. "Really? Well all that has to change." She gave an evil smile and next thing I hear are the cries of pain as Jack and Once-ler were being dragged out of the room. Merida stopped laughing when she saw Astrid and her evil face. Everyone else followed out to see what was going to happen but I didn't care. I was still on the floor with his head in my lap and the only ones left in the room was Tooth, North, and me.

"Here let me help." North said and helped me put Flynn back on the couch.

"Thanks." I said and looked back at him. He was really handsome and definitely familiar. I know I've seen him before, but where? I felt a weird connection to him just like that girl I saw sleeping in Arendelle's Castle. The one with the strawberry blonde hair, possibly the princess.

"Rapunzel?" I turned to look at Tooth. "Yeah?"

She fluttered by me."What did he mean by what he said earlier? Do you know him? Does he seem...familiar to you? Like you've seen him before?" She asked and I nodded.

"I don't know what he meant earlier. I don't even know him! All I know is his name. And yeah, he does seem familiar to me. But how? I've never seen him in my entire life!" I replied to her and she had a thinking face on.

"Well I'm sure you'll get your answers soon enough. But right now you best get your vocals warmed up. Jack and Once-ler are going to need your hair after the wounds they're getting right now." North said and left with Tooth. I took one last glance at Flynn and followed them out.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry if the chapters are too short. I'm probably going to start updating on weekends only so i can give you guys the good, long, chapters you guys deserve to read! If you have any questions, advice, or just want to talk pm me. I might not always reply back right away but just know that i will reply. Also i hope this chapter helped you guys figure out how Flynn isnt dead yet and why he's been alive for so many years! Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Flynn pov**

...I heard the door screech from behind me and i turned going wide eyed at what I saw.

There she was standing right in front of me in her favorite violet dress and her green eyes were filled with relief. "I'm so glad you're up again. You took a nasty fall earlier." She said and this time I actually had a reaction.

"No, no, no. This is not happening! You are not real! You're dead! You have been for the last 200 years!" There it was. The confession I never wanted to admit. I knew she was dead, but my heart just couldn't except that.

"If I'm not real than how can you see me? And I am not dead. I may be the spirit of Spring and the new guardian of Creativity but I am most certainly not dead." She replied, her voice was still a little shaky. Wait, spirit of spring? Guardian of Creativity?

"I don't know how I can see you! You're supposed to be dead! Are you a ghost?" I asked. I was a few distances away from her. This is not the Rapunzel I fell in love with. I'm sure of it. My mind is playing a trick on me. But if it is why would it wait so long for me to start going crazy. Something in my gut told me that this really is her. The same feeling that told me that she's still alive.

She giggled. "No, I'm not a ghost. A spirit yes, but a ghost? No. And yes they are two different things. But what I want to know is how you can see me. How do you even know me at all? I mean you must know me somehow because you believe in me and you're able to see me." She said to me.

"How do I know you? You're my wife!" I nearly yelled. Great, I'm talking to a figment of my imagination who's not really here.

She had a shocked expression. "I-I don't understand. Manny would have said something about me having a husband right?" She said to herself and then gasped.

"Pascal. He said something and-" She was pacing back and forth whispering to herself.

She then ran out of the room. "Hey! Wait! I'm not done yet! I'm still confused and I need answers!" I yelled at her as I ran to keep up. When I made it out the door I was once again greeted by flying toys. All those big monster yeti things weren't around at the moment and I sighed with relief.

"I need answers too!" She shouted back and we both made it out to the front doors.

Just like before I was nearly blinded by white snow.

"I really am at the North Pole." I said to myself and rubbed my arms together. Rapunzel was doing the same thing and it took all my strength not to hold her and keep her warm.

And then I see them. All of the people in the drawing were all right here outside and they were having a snowball fight.

"You guys! Something evil and dangerous is going to take over the world and possibly hurt whoever this Elsa person is and you guys are having a snowball fight!" Rapunzel raised her voice at them. She only does that when she gets nervous or is excited or just plain mad.

They all stopped and stared at her. "What happened to you? Having a bad hair day?" A white haired boy with a blue hoodie and staff said.

"Jack! I am really not in the mood. I am confused and actually quite scared at the moment. Not just because the world is at risk but this guy over here is saying he's my husband and I'm his wife! And I have no idea what he means by that since I've never meet him in my entire life but apparently he seems to know me and says that I'm dead and I have been for at least 200 years! And my head is hurting because of all the confusion!" She shouted in a rush.

That shut him up. "But, hun, how can you two be married? You've been the spirit of spring for a long, long time and he's only about 26." A woman in a white dress, in her early twenties said. She had a light parisian accent.

"I don't know Lucille! Why don't you ask him?" Rapunzel looked like she was on the verge of tears. She never liked confusion or being conflicted.

"I would but he can't see me." Lucille replied and then that's when I figured it out. Rapunzel and Johnny both said that the only way to see them is to believe in them. I always believed Rapunzel was still alive and she is! Something must have sparked inside of me and seeing Rapunzel must have made me believe in the others as well.

"Actually, I can. And the answer to that question is that I'm immortal."

* * *

After we went through a lot more explaining I finally grew comfortable around them. I already knew most about them due to the pictures that were drawn of them but they introduced themselves to me anyway. I even met Toothless and Stormfly who scared the crap out of me at first. It's not the first time I've encountered a dragon. I remember how Berk helped us out in the battle to save Corona. The dragons were the number one thing that actually saved us. I then got used to the yetis which also scared me. The only magical thing I've ever been around was Rapunzel and her hair. That's it.

She hasn't made any eye contact with me since it old her she was my wife. Which then lead to some more explaining. I didn't mention anything about our baby or our adventure to see the lights. She was already confused as it is. But I did tell them how I became immortal.

"Wait, the Scots and Vikings were at war with each other?" Astrid asked and I nodded. Her and Merida glanced at each other. Astrid and Hiccup were obviously vikings and Merida was a Scot. And I could tell Astrid and Merida are close friends. I wonder if they fought in the war. That would cause for some major drama.

"I just don't understand! If your my husband how come I can't remember you?" Rapunzel asked and my face saddened. "I don't know." I replied and looked down to the floor.

"I think I do." Tooth replied and we all looked at her. She flew by Rapunzel and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rapunzel, you're just like Jack."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel and Jack said at the same time. They looked at each other but turned back to Tooth.

"Jack, remember when you didn't have your memories from your past life? Rapunzel is just like you. She doesn't have any memories and that's why she can't remember Flynn. She had to die to be what she is now. Just like you and I'm pretty sure just like to others as well." She pointed towards Astrid, Hiccup, Once-ler, Lucille, Mavis, and Merida.

"Don't look at me. I have all my memories from my life in the 1920's." Lucille said. "I know you do Lucille you have a special remembering song, and I already know Mavis has her memories but I'm talking about you five." This time Tooth pointed at Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, Once-ler, and Rapunzel.

"I've noticed how some things to you guys are suddenly familiar to you like when Flynn mentioned the Vikings and the Scots fighting. I saw your expressions. You guys all died like Jack. But don't worry I am the guardian of memories after all and I will find them. But while I do that you two must get Elsa." Tooth said to Johnny and me.

The five Tooth was talking to didn't say a word at all. The confusion was just too much for them. Been there.

"Tooth is right. We wasted too much time as it is. You two must hurry." North said and Johnny nodded taking out a snow globe and smashing it to the ground creating a portal.

"This is the most strangest thing that has ever happened to me...Actually no. Having a sword fight with a horse is much weirder." I said.

"Be careful Johnny. Again." Mavis said. I still need to apologize to Johnny. I thought he was lying about having a girlfriend. I guess I was wrong.

"I will." Johnny replied. I could see the love they have for each other and I looked at Rapunzel. She still wasn't looking at me and my heart sunk. Please let her remember me.

I took one last glance at her and stepped into the portal.

* * *

**Astrid pov**

I was in the stables cleaning out Stormfly's stall when I heard Hiccup knock on the stall beside me. It's only been a few minutes since Flynn and Johnny left to get Elsa, but I had so much on my mind.

Did I really die? Did I really have another life?

"Hey, Hiccup. Is there something you need?" I asked him.

"Oh...uh...nothing. I'm just bored and need someone to talk to." He replied.

"Why don't you go talk to Merida or something?" I replied back. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this is what happens when I'm confused and tired.

"Well, I was but she's in a bad mood and is talking to Once-ler." He replied. That got my attention. Why was she in a bad mood? Wait, he was going to talk to her? But since she's in a bad mood he chooses me instead? I am not a second choice!

"Why is she in a bad mood?" I asked him as I shut the stall door. The stables are pretty big and I'm glad they are. I mean can you just image a small stable with eight reindeer, two dragons, and a horse. Actually make that two horses. Now that Flynn is a part of all this I'm 100% sure he's going to bring his horse along.

Hiccup shrugged. "I have no idea." He replied.

There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "You know, I don't actually know you personally."

I looked at him. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He thought about it. "Everything. Where did you used to live? When and how did you meet Merida? What are your likes and dislikes, etc." He replied and I told him everything he wanted to know.

"So you used to live on Berk too? So did I! It's too bad we didn't run into each other." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, but since I don't like being a loner I left with Merida to go to Scotland. We actually ended up traveling the world." I told him.

"You two are close aren't you?" He already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah. We've been together for ages. She's my best friend, hell she's practically my sister. Next question?" I replied.

"What are your powers?" He asked.

"I'm the guardian of strength. It's not that hard to figure out. But it's not just physical strength it's also the strength from within. I've only done it a few times when I found out what I could do, but you see this ring right here around my leather chain?" I asked him. He looked at it, eyes wide, and nodded.

"When I kiss this ring and it touches whoever is in need of strength it gives it just that. When Merida and I were visiting some of the states I saw some people doing drugs in an alley. They were convincing this younger 11 year old girl to try some. I didn't even know what I was doing, I just kissed the ring and touched her shoulder and she found the strength to tell them no and walked away."

Hiccup looked impressed. "That's...wow. That's pretty cool. I can see why Manny chose you to be a guardian." He replied and i ended up cursing at myself for blushing.

"Yeah, but I'm no spirit of Autumn and Guardian of Knowledge." This time it was him who blushed. Wait, a sec. Am i...flirting?

"Yeah, but still. You're amazing! And the way you move with your axe! You're flawless!" He said and my blush deepened.

Stupid Hiccup! Making me blush! Who does he think he is?!

But I was actually enjoying his company so i didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I wouldn't say flawless, but...thanks." I replied.

He kept staring at the ring before he asked another question. "Where did you get the ring?"

"I don't know. I've always had it with me. Why?" I asked him this time.

"No reason. It just looks like I've seen it before." He replied before talking again. "Do you think we might have known each other? In our past lives?"

I thought about what he said and there was no doubt that we have met before. "I don't know. But I have a strong feeling that we did." I answered him.

Next thing I know we're just staring right at each other for what seemed like forever. It's not my fault though! If it wasn't for those stupid hypnotic eyes of his I wouldn't even be staring at him. And he really did have the looks. I mean I thought Jack was hot but Hiccup...wait, what? Astrid stop being such a hormonal girl! I am so disappointed in you! Holy shit! I just called Jack hot! Ew!

I kept scolding myself and then scolded myself for scolding myself. Say that 10 times fast.

When I realized we were leaning in I quickly moved away and got up from where I was sitting.

"Well...uh... it was nice talking to you. It's getting dark out. We should probably get our dragons in for the night." I sternly said. Hiccup looked disappointed and also embarrassed. Without hearing his reply I walked out of the stables leaving him behind.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! I don't really know if i like it that much though. Is that weird? I think i made Flynn believe in them a little too easy. I don't know tell me what you think. I'd love to hear what you thought. I also wasn't going to do Astrid's pov in this chapter but since i haven't done her in a while i just went for it. The rest of the story will mainly be in Elsa's pov anyway so might as well let them have their turn in the spotlight! And yes Lucille has her memories because since she is the guardian of music she has a special remembering song and she sometimes helps Tooth out when a child needs their memories but Tooth doesn't have their teeth. Can anyone guess what that song is? It's an actual song from one of my favorite animated movies. **

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Yay! This is the chapter I've been dying to write! Elsa will finally meet the guardians! Well sort of. I guess her reaction when she sees them will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Elsa's Pov**

_It was spring time in the kingdom of Arendelle and the new spring flowers had just blossomed over night. A young Elsa had woken up extra early with excitement. She had waited such a long time for this moment. She wanted to wake her sister and parents, but she thought best to just let them sleep. It was a bit early after all._

_Once Elsa quietly got herself dressed she rushed to the royal garden. When she made it, she couldn't help but stare at the beauty of it all. She was filled with wonder and awe and amazement. It was the most beautiful scenery she has ever seen._

_A smile grew on the young girl's face and she explored the garden, taking in its beauty._

_When she came across her favorite flower she just had to stop and stare at it. It was a white rose and Elsa squealed with joy. _

_She reached her hand out to gently touch its petals, but in doing so she froze the whole thing from the petals down the stem. It broke into pieces and Elsa gasped._

_She bent down and touched the broken pieces. Tears sprung in her eyes and she didn't bother to stop them from falling. She ran out of the garden and into the library where she cried her little heart out._

_The window and the window seat she was sitting on was all covered with frost and it started to slowly spread across the walls. A few minutes later Elsa felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped back._

_She looked up and saw her mother. When her mother saw her daughter's red, wet eyes, she frowned. She sat down next to her despite all the frost that covered the seat._

_"Elsa, dear, what happened? Why are you crying?" She asked and that's when Elsa broke down again. She embraced her mother and cried into her shoulder._

_"Shh, Elsa. I'm right here. Mommy's here." Her mother said as she tried to calm Elsa down._

_"I-I'm a monster, mommy!" Elsa cried._

_"What on earth gave you that idea?" Her mother asked. Her heart was just breaking at the words she heard._

_"Because I am. I'm a monster! I'm a killer! I killed my favorite flower! I went to touch it and it froze and it broke into pieces." Elsa replied._

_He mother pulled her daughter in front of her and wiped her tears away._

_"Elsa, you are not a monster and you most definitely aren't a killer. You just need to learn to control your power. That's all." Her mother replied, but Elsa wasn't convince._

_"How? Nobody else has this power! How are you able to help me control it?" Elsa asked. Her mother shook her head._

_"I don't know, but what I do know is that there is always a way. And we're going to find it." She assured her daughter._

_"How did I get these powers mother? No one else in our family has any powers. Nor do any of our ancestors." Elsa asked._

_"Well don't forget your very great grandmother Rapunzel. She had a special power too." Her mother stated._

_"Yes, mother but she's literally the only other one in this entire family to have a power besides me. Plus, she was born with her power because of a magic flower. I didn't. I didn't have any magic flower or whatever to give me my powers. They're an actual part of me. And that's where I'm confused. Rapunzel had the power to heal and stop aging with her hair, and I have the power to control the ice and snow. Her power could help people, while mine kills. How is that possible? Am I cursed?"_

_Her mother sighed. "You're not cursed, Elsa. You're special. And I know you'll be able to do great things in the future." Her mother said with a smile._

_Elsa smiled and stared out the window. She saw many of the townspeople, and saw how normal their lives are. Tears no longer flowed down her face, but she was still sad. She frowned._

_"I just wish there was someone like me." She said, and continued staring out the window._

_"Hmm, I'll be right back." Her mother said and got up from where she was sitting._

_When she came back she had a very old and fragile book that looked to be over about 300 years old._

_"What's that?" Elsa asked. She new it was a book, but she wanted to know what it was about. _

_"This is the story of a boy named Jackson Overland Frost. He was a young boy about ten years older than you at the age of 18, and this is the story of his life and how he sacrificed his life for his sister. This is a picture of him and his sister, Emma Frost. She's actually the one who wrote the book." _

_Her mother showed her a picture of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a shepherds staff, standing next to him was a girl about two to three years older than Elsa._

_Her mother continued, "He went skating with his sister and the ice started to crack. He saved his sister and drowned. They never found a body and most of the people hoped he was still possibly alive, but as the years went by they knew that he would never return at that his soul would forever linger at the bottom of the lake he drowned at. But some say that he became the spirit of winter and goes around creating blizzards, making icicles, frosting the grass and trees, and just having fun. They also say that you can still hear his laughter in the wind."_

_Elsa was in a happy state at what her mother had just told her. "He could control the ice and snow too?" She asked and her mother nodded._

_"Yes, some say that if you believe hard enough you'll be able to see him." She replied and handed the book to her daughter. Elsa gently grabbed the book and smiled._

_"Do you think I'll ever see him?" Elsa asked and her mother smiled as she placed a strand of her daughter's white, platinum blonde hair behind her ear._

_"If you believe in him, I'm sure you will." She replied._

_"I believe in Jack Frost. And I'll never stop believing." She replied and embraced her mother in a hug._

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I rolled over and groaned. Why can't I ever get a good nights sleep?

There's no denying that the woman in my dream was my mother. At least that's what 8 year old me makes it seem. But I looked it up on the internet and it said that the human brain is capable of making things up.

They're all apart of my imagination. My brain is making up its own little story or something. Yea, let's go with that.

But just like my other dream it had a story and a very interesting character. Jack Frost. The name sounds familiar and I'm pretty sure I've seen some movies with him in it, such as The Santa Clause 3, and the Jack Frost movie where the kid has a snowman for a dad. If only he was real. Then I really wouldn't be the only one with this ability.

I rubbed my eyes and got up. As usual I do the regular routine. Go to the bathroom, eat, brush hair and teeth.

Once I braided my hair, I put it in a bun and plopped myself on the couch. I had didn't have any school today, or anything else to do for that matter, and I didn't have work either so I'm going to have to wait to buy a new pair of gloves and some new school books.

Those stupid guys! Thanks to them I have to buy all of my books! They're not exactly cheap!

30 minutes or so went by when I heard a knock on my door. Who could that be? Last time I checked I'm a loner and don't have any friends.

I got up and went to the door. I looked through the whole on the door and saw a classmate of mine. I think his name was...Johnny maybe?

I opened the door. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh hey Elsa! You probably don't know me. I'm Johnny!" He reached his hand out for me to shake it. I shook it. He jumped when my hand touched his, and he quickly jerked it back.

"Sorry, you're just really cold. You're not a vampire, are you?" He asked. He looked like he was half joking, but also kinda serious. I then scolded myself for being so dumb. I don't have my gloves and I just shook his hand. So freaking stupid!

"Um...no. I'm not a vampire. Is there something you need?" I asked, annoyance in my voice.

"Oh, I'm just looking for my pet rat. Well actually she's not really mine she belongs to a friend of mine. Her name is Esmeralda, and she got loose. So I'm going door to door to see if anyone has seen her." He replied. The poor guy looked nervous for some reason.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her." I said and started to close my door.

"Wait! Can I just look around at least?!" He asked.

"No."

"Please! It'll be real quick! I promise!" He pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine. Get it over with." I opened the door for him and he walked in with a smile. I stood by the door with it still open and let him explore my apartment.

I then heard a crash from my living room and I dashed into the room. If he broke anything I'm going to be so pissed.

And just as I predicted I walk into the room with a broken lamp on the ground.

"What the hell! Why did you break my lamp?" I yelled at him, but then heard my door slam shut.

I turned and saw another man walk in. I gasped when I saw him. He looked exactly like Eugene from the story in my dreams a few nights ago. The one that said I was related to the girl with the magic blonde hair.

"Eugene?" His name just slipped out before I could stop it. The Eugene clone looked confused and a little shocked.

"How do you-" He was cut off by the noise of something else breaking. I then turned back to Johnny only to see him standing next to a big, blue, flashing...portal?

Eugene II the grabbed my arms so I wouldn't run. "Let go of me!" I shouted at him.

"Not a chance. Man, you're freezing." He said, and I realized I was only wearing my pajama pants and a white tank top. His hands were holding my bare arms so obviously he could feel how cold I am.

"Get, the globe!" Eugene II said to Johnny.

"On it, Flynn!" He replied. Flynn? This guy's name is Flynn? Why do I have a strong feeling that his last name is Rider?

I then thought of the other night when those men attacked me. One of them called the other Flynn. Oh my god!

"You guys are the men from the other night! You both are also in some of my college classes! You guys owe me a bunch of expensive books! And a new pair of gloves!" I shouted.

"Yep, looks like we got ourselves a Sherlock Holmes. Johnny where's that portal?" Flynn shouted at him.

"I'm looking for it! I got a lot of stuff in my back pack!" He shouted back.

I was not going to let these guys kidnap me! I stomped my foot down on Flynn's foot and he released me in pain. Once I was free I dashed for the door.

I didn't make it far because next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground.

"Johnny! Give me some rope and some tape!" He shouted.

My heart was pounding like crazy! What were they going to do to me? I could only imagine.

_Use your power, Elsa. Freeze him!_

I froze. That was not me and I know damn right it was Flynn or Johnny!

When I stopped struggling due to the voice Flynn had already got my hands tied behind my back. I kicked him in the face.

"Ow! My nose! If you broke it so help me I will-" I kicked him again in the stomach, but this time Johnny was here and he helped him tie my feet together and they placed some duct tape across my mouth.

I was beyond scared at the moment, but surprisingly I held my power in.

_Use your power, Elsa! Kill them!_

Once again I was frozen solid in fear. Who is saying that? The voice sounded familiar and I realized it was the same voice I head in the dream I had when I was being chased by those black horses.

Next thing I know I'm being picked up and tossed over on Flynn's shoulder and we walked back into my living room where there was a big, bright, blue, flashing...portal?

We walked through the portal and I felt a weird feeling go through me.

When we made it to the other side Flynn sat me down on a chair and grabbed some more rope from Johnny and tied it around me and the chair. As if the ropes around my hands and feet weren't bad enough. Let's not forget about the tape on my mouth!

"Is that really necessary?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, she freaking kicked me in the face and possibly broke my nose! So yeah, it's necessary." Flynn snapped at him.

"She's a fighter, I'll tell you that. She and Astrid are gonna be friends. I can tell. Dude, your nose is bleeding. There should be some tissues in my back pack." Johnny said and Flynn took his bag.

The door to the room I was in then opened by itself buy nothing came in. Must the some really strong wind. Wait, these guys just kidnapped me and they conjured up some kind of portal and I'm talking about wind?

I kept trying to talk but they only came out in weird sounds.

Both men turned towards the door when it opened.

"Hey, guys! We got Elsa! Oh, why is she tied up? Well...ask Flynn." Johnny said to no one.

"She wasn't easy." Was all he said as he kept wiping blood away from his nose. He then grew annoyed. "Astrid, Merida! Shut up! This girl has a strong kick." He said, but then it softened. "I'm fine Blondie. It's not broken. At least I don't think it is."

Are these guys on crack? I noticed that I was breathing heavily due to me freaking out and it was starting to get hard to breath.

"Elsa, calm down. We're the good guys." Johnny said and I glared at him.

"Good guys! Is that why I'm tied down against my will?!" I shouted but it didn't come out that way. Johnny laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand one word of that." He said.

"I did. Look, I'll take the tape off of you if you just hear us out. We want to help you, but you have to listen to what we have to say first." Flynn said.

I stopped struggling and he took that as a yes. But instead of being gentle he ripped the whole thing off hard and fast.

"Ow! What the hell!" I yelled. That hurt so bad!

Flynn grimaced. "Sorry 'bout that. I had to do it though. To go ahead and get it over with. But hey, that's payback for my nose." He said and I glared.

"What do you guys want with me?" I demanded.

"We want to help you." He simply replied.

"Help me?! Is that why you kidnapped me and brought me to this...this..." I trailed off. I never really got a chance to at the room I was in and I was in complete awe.

It was a huge room, and there were tables with toys on them, and the whole thing just seemed to have a Christmas vibe to it. But what really put me in a trance was the enormous globe in the center of it all.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked, still looking at the globe which I noticed had a bunch of glowing lights.

"Take a guess." Flynn said.

"Well, due to the Christmasy feeling I'm having I'm guessing Santa's workshop, but since he's not real I have no idea. That's the whole reason I asked." I replied and Johnny looked to his side.

"Actually, you're pretty close. You're at the North Pole. I know it's hard to believe at first. I was actually in the same position you're in right now." He said.

"You were tied up too? And seriously? The North Pole?" I asked.

"Well...no I wasn't tied up and yes you're-" He was cut off by Johnny.

"Well, how do you know Santa's not real?" Johnny asked out of the blue.

"Seriously? You have to be joking right now?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I just do, okay?" I replied, but he didn't look convinced.

"You can't just know. You have to have proof!" He stated and looked annoyed.

I was having the same annoyed feeling. "Well do you have any proof that he is real?" I asked him and his face went blank.

"Well...no..." He slowly replied, rubbing his neck.

"Then he's not real. Along with the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Mother Nature, etc." I said. Flynn just stayed quiet.

"But they really are real! That's why we kidnapped you in the first place. So we could get you to believe in them!" He said in frustration.

"Johnny, I'm a see it believe it kinda girl. If I see it, I believe." I can't even believe I'm even having this conversation with him.

"But believing is seeing. If you believe it you'll see it. They're all standing in this very room right now!" He looked like he was about to rip his hair out.

"So you're saying if I believe I'll see them?" I asked, not believing a word this guy is saying.

"Yes!"

"Okay...I believe." I said. If I was going to be tied up with these idiots might as well have fun. They weren't going to do anything. They would have already done it by now.

"Really? You do?" He looked excited.

"No." I replied and a part of me felt bad for the guy.

"Okay, guys that's enough!" Flynn shouted. He then turned back to me.

"Look, I know you're scared and confused and you want answers. But I need you to stay calm and just listen to what we have to say. No questions until after everything we have said is done. Okay?"

I hesitated before replying. "Okay."

* * *

I actually learned some stuff while they were explaining. One of those things just so happen to be that something dark and evil wants me, but besides that let's go to something else. I so don't want to talk about the evil thing that wants me.

Santa's real name is North. He has tattoos, and is the leader of the guardians.

The guardians are basically the most beloved characters known by children. They protect the children of the world because without them the guardians would be nothing.

The Tooth Fairy is part hummingbird with dragonfly like wings. She collects the teeth of children because the teeth hold their memories. A part of me got excited because I had hoped that she might have had my memories from before my amnesia, but then I remembered that they were just made up characters.

The Easter Bunny is a six foot tall bad ass with boomerangs, and colorful exploding eggs. At least that's what Johnny tells me.

The Sandman is...well the Sandman. He gives people dreams. That's it. If this guy really is real I'm going to give him a huge talk about giving me those weird dreams.

I also learned, that there was a spirit of Autumn named Hiccup, who I must say was really hot. **( sorry guys, i just had to put that in there. Older Hiccup is hot! ) **Who also owns a dragon. He's also the guardian of Knowledge.

There was another guardian who had a dragon and her name was Astrid. She was the guardian of strength.

There was the spirit of summer and guardian of bravery, Merida. She had the ability to make it warm and her hair could burst to flame when she was mad, and she was a skilled archer. She also had a horse and a will o' the wisp as companions. I've actually studied the wisps in mythology.

There was also a guardian of Forgiveness, named Once-ler. He had a guitar and whenever he strums it towards someone they'll be able to forgive someone who they possibly held a grudge against. Because everyone knows if you hate someone for what they did it'll just kill you and make you a different person, or something along those lines.

There was also Mavis, the guardian of curiosity and spirit oh Halloween. Who happened to be a vampire and Johnny's girlfriend.

There was also another woman in a white dress with some small white wings named Lucille, who was the guardian of Music. She has a special remembering song and sometimes helps Tooth help another person who needs their memories but they can't retrieve them because Tooth might not have their teeth. So that's where Lucille helps out.

I was getting all this information from Flynn and Johnny who had some hand drawn pictures of them. They had two more they needed to show me and I gasped at what I saw.

"What? What is it?" Johnny asked.

The two pictures they were holding were a boy and a girl.

The girl had long blonde hair and was wearing a purple dress. She had green eyes and there was a chameleon on her shoulder. In her hand was a frying pan, and I spotted some flowers in her hair as well. She looked exactly like Rapunzel. I seen a picture of her in the story. That's when I saw her name. My eyes went wide. It said Rapunzel? But how...

My eyes then lingered to the boy's picture. He looked like the boy in other story from the dream I just had a few hours ago. The only difference was that his hair is white, he has a blue eyes, and a blue hoodie. And sure enough his name was Jack Frost.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, untie me." I said calmly.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Just do it." I said sternly. Flynn got up and was standing in front of me.

"You promise you won't run away...or kick me again." He asked.

"I promise." He didn't look convinced and raised an eyebrow. How do people even do that?

"And when I promise something I never ever break that promise. Ever." I said and he looked a little shocked. Why is he so shocked?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, getting kinda freaked out.

"Nothing, you just sounded like my wife." He replied.

"You have a wife? But you're only like 26 years old." I replied. I wonder if he has any kids.

"Yep." Was all he said when he went to untie me.

"Wait, you're really untying her?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. She's our guest and we must make her comfortable." He replied. Oh so now he cares about my well being?

When I was finally free, I stretched and popped my back. I then rubbed my wrists. He had those things tied on me pretty tight and it left a red mark.

"Sorry." He said and I shrugged it off and took the pictures from them.

Sure, enough it looked exactly like them. I can't believe any of this. I mean, it's just so crazy. I see both of these people in two different books in two different dreams and here they are in these drawings.

"Do you know them?" Johnny asked and I slowly looked back up at him.

"I-I don't know. Lately I've been having these weird dreams and I had two different dreams that both involved two different stories. One had a story called The Lost Princess and it was about a girl with 70 ft of magic glowing blonde hair. And the other was a story about a boy who sacrificed his life to save his sister. They were both skating when the ice cracked and he died saving her. What's weird about the first story is that you were in it Flynn." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You look exactly liked the thief in the pictures in the books. In the book it said your fake name is Flynn Rider and your real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. You ended up falling in love with Rapunzel and she saved you with her hair when you were stabbed. Look, I know this is all crazy, but that's what happened and that's exactly who you looked like." I said.

"Was I in a story?" Johnny asked a bit too excited.

"Um...no. But I would really appreciate it if the Sandman would stop giving me those dreams." I sighed and walked towards the window. There was nothing but snow, snow, and more snow. There wasn't a car, road, or building in sight. I guess I really am at the North Pole.

I looked back at the pictures. They were in my dreams, and these people could possible see them. Could they be real? Are they real?

They only way to really find out is to believe. Maybe then I'll be able to finally find the answers I've been looking for. Something sparked inside of me before I said these two little words.

"I believe."

"Well, its about time!" I heard a voice come from right behind me. It wasn't Flynn or Johnny and when I slowly turned around my eyes went wide at what I saw.

He had white hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, a blue hoodie, some pants, no shoes, and a shepherds staff in his hand.

His own eyes went wide when he saw me staring at him. "Wait, can you...see me?" He asked and I slowly nodded. I think I'm going to pass out.

He smiled and a small laugh escaped his lips. "You guys! She believes! She can see us!" He said and I saw all the people he was talking to.

They were all there. Every single person from the pictures. They were all here. The white haired boy then turned back to me.

I was still in my shocked mode and I think my already pale skin just grew even paler.

The boy smirked at me.

"The name's Frost, Jack Frost."

* * *

**Yes! I finally got it done. I had to restart this whole chapter. What's weird though is that before it was taking me a few days to write it but this only took me a few hours. Oh well I don't really care! I'm just glad I got it done. And yes I like to think that Anna Elsa and Rapunzel are all related. Not because I think they all look alike, because they don't look alike at all but because I like to think of them being in the same universe and that they're related. In my upcoming fanfics they're cousins but in this story Rapunzel and Eugene are their very great grandparents. I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Somebody take me to one of those mental institutes. I'm not going to deny it anymore. I've gone crazy, mad, completely bonkers! I don't know what to believe anymore! I don't know what's right or wrong! Everything I thought I knew just...well it just wasn't there anymore. I'm in such a complete state of shock I don't even know if I was breathing.

Jack just stood there in front of me with a big smile. "And who might you be?" He asked.

I already knew that it was normal for people to make things up and for them to see things, but were those things supposed to talk to you? Were you supposed to respond? I simply don't know anymore.

I was going to reply but I just couldn't seem to find the right words. _The right words are your name, stupid. _My sub conscience said. Great, now my conscience is talking to me.

I stood there like a fool with my eyes wide and my mouth dangling open.

"Jack, you know who she is. Now stop flirting with her. Look at the poor girl. She's scared out of her mind." A woman in a white dress said.

Jack looked annoyed. "I wasn't flirting, Lucille!" He said. She smirked at him. "Keep telling yourself that." She then came towards me.

"Hi! I'm Lucille. The guardian of Music. I know you're scared and confused. But it's okay we're here. I'd close your mouth though. Don't want to catch a fly, or worse a flea." She said and I quickly closed it but said nothing else.

"She's taking it pretty well. At least she hasn't fainted yet." Johnny said and Flynn shoved him. For some reason after he said that I just went berserk.

"I'm crazy! Absolutely crazy! All this happened because of you two and now I'm seeing things!" I said and started pacing back and forth. I then gasped.

"Did you guys inject me with drugs?!" I shouted at Flynn and Johnny. They both jumped when I shouted at them and I had to hold back a laugh.

"What? No! We would never do that!" Johnny defended.

Flynn looked slightly annoyed. "How on earth would we have been able to do that? Plus, you were with us the entire time. You would have saw us do something."

"I don't know how you could have done it! Hell, you were able to conjure up a portal and bring me here!" I replied and kept going.

"Now I'm seeing things! As if these pow-" I stopped myself and each one of them looked at me. I can't believe I was so close to giving away my secret.

"What were you going to say?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing! It's none of your business!" I said a little too harshly. I looked at my fingertips and saw some frost starting to form.

_No, no, no. Control it, Elsa!_

I crossed both of my arms.

"You don't have to be so rude about it." A goth girl said as she placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

She was right though. It wasn't his fault...actually it kinda was since he brought me here, but still.

"You're right. I shouldn't be yelling at him. I should be yelling at myself. If I was mentally strong enough I wouldn't be seeing you guys right now. But I'm weak and I've lead myself to this craziness!" I was silently screaming at myself. I turned my back on them and looked out the window.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Rapunzel was standing there with a gentle smile on her face. This woman right here...there was a picture of her in the story book that my so called parents read to me. Flynn was in it too.

And if what they said is true, about me being related to them, then standing right here in front of me is my great-great-great-great grandmother. And Flynn is my great-great-great-great grandfather. But not only that...they were my family.

They are part of my family! I'm related to them! I actually found my family! Well sort of...

You would think I would be so happy, but I'm not. How can I be so sure that they really are who I think they are? I'm so confused.

"I know you're scared, Elsa. Just about two hours ago you were living your normal life when you're suddenly kidnapped and was brought here. All you knew were those two men and while they explained everything to you they introduced us as pictures. But now that you believe in us we can give you a proper introduction and explanation." She said.

I shook my head. "No! I already know who all of you are! You are Rapunzel! The spirit of spring and guardian of Creativity! You have magic hair that glows when you sing a special song! It has the ability to heal wounds and stop aging! And the new powers you posses are making plants grow and its just way too much! I just want to go home!" I said to her, but I kept going. Yeah, let's not forget you're my very great grandmother!

"I also know what I'm doing here. There is something evil out to get me and I'm in danger and you guys need to stop it and help me. They already told me everything I need to know, but I just can't handle any of this!" I was nearly shouting now.

"I don't even know how I'm able to see you! I know you said the only way to see is to believe, but for so many years I have believed! And the reason why I stopped was because you guys were never there! You say you're there to protect the children of the world, well where the hell were you when I needed your protection! Where were you when I needed you most! And what about you, Tooth Fairy? If you're the guardian of memories where were you when I had amnesia? And you Mr. Santa Clause! The one thing I wanted every Christmas was to have a family or better yet be reunited with my real family! And you Sandman why the hell are you giving me these weird dreams about these people I've never met before?"

Boy, that was a lot to say. At least now I know my mind isn't capable of making up a dream family for me, oh wait I'm still seeing these people in front of me right now! I'm still surprised I haven't lost control of my power.

A question mark appeared on top of his head. "What dreams have you been having?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm probably in one right now." My arms were still crossed and I could just feel the frost slowly starting to spiral out. I grew nervous. I turned back to the window once again.

Rapunzel was still standing next to me and I heard Flynn beside me as well. "Elsa, are you...are you an orphan?" The tone of his voice sounded sad and understanding.

"What do you think?" I replied.

I hadn't realized tears were forming in my eyes until now, and I saw frost on the floor due to my feet. No, no, no! If I touch anything else they'll be bound to notice! I know I hardly know any of them, but I don't want to hurt them. I held my tears in and did not let them fall. It's a good thing none of them noticed it.

_Remember Elsa! They were never there when you needed them. They deserve to be punished!_

My eyes went wide. The voice...it's back.

Flynn looked like he was going to give me a hug, and I flipped.

"No! Please, just don't. Don't touch me!" He was a bit shocked at my outburst, and a little hurt.

"I was just going to give you a hug." He said.

I felt guilty, but I didn't want to hurt him. I still don't even know what I'm capable of.

"I know, and I'm glad you were trying to cheer me up, but I'm fine. I've been alone for 13 years. I'm used to being alone. I don't need your pity." I replied.

"Something tells me you're not fine. Elsa, I know what you're going through-" I cut him off. I have a problem with doing that.

"You know what I'm going through? You know nothing!" I shouted. He doesn't know what it's like having these powers and being so afraid every single day that you might hurt someone.

"I know what it's like to be an orphan! I know what it's like to be alone! I know what it's like to always question why any of this had to happen to you and to wonder why they gave you up or why they had to die! And just when you think your life was finally getting better you had to leave your pregnant wife while you went to these stupid meetings about this stupid war and when you get back everything is destroyed and gone and once again you're back where you started! You're back in the living hell you've been trying to escape! I know what it's like dammit! I've been alone for over 200 years!" He shouted.

Everyone was dead silent. My eyes were still a little wet, and I noticed he was on the verge of tears. It broke my heart, and I wanted so badly to hug him. My very great grandfather. My family. I know I'm not certain yet, but there's a connection there. Between all three of us. Me, Flynn, and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel had tears in her eyes and she hugged him. I've never seen two people hug each other so tight before. "I know I don't have my memories yet, but when I do things will get better. I promise." She said and he smiled. She doesn't have her memories?

"And when you promise something you never ever break that promise." He said. So that's what he meant earlier. How I sounded just like his wife. My grandmother.

He looked like he wanted to kiss her but she pulled back. The others were all around the fireplace or wherever they were comfortable at and they still at looks of surprise on their faces.

"I'm sorry. Being alone for 200 years is worse than being alone for 13 years." I stated and I had a look of guilt planted on my face.

"No, Elsa. Being alone at all in the first place is worse." He replied and I thought of something.

"Are you immortal?" I asked. He wasn't a guardian because I could see him before, he was in the sunlight earlier so he's not a vampire like Mavis. So he must be immortal somehow.

"Yes, but it's a long story. And now that we got all that out of the way and you finally know everybody we have one more thing to discuss. Your power." He said.

These people sure do know how to make me uncomfortable. I stood frozen once again. Why does that always happen?

Johnny looked excited again. "Yeah, what's your power? Can you turn invisible? Do you have super strength? Do you have super x-ray vision? Can you talk to animals? Can you run really fast?" He was naming off every super power there was. Finally Flynn shut him up and all 14 of them had their eyes on me waiting for an answer.

I couldn't find the words. "I...uh...I don't...I mean...what power?" I asked. _Yeah, let's just play stupid. I'm sure they'll never figure it out._

Jack laughed. "What power? You've got to be kidding me!" He kept laughing, and I grew annoyed.

"Last time I checked I don't kid around." I told him.

"Well, you should. It would help you out a lot." He replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yeah, I was definitely getting mad.

"Oh, I'm sure you know, snowflake." He said. I glared at him.

"Well, I don't. That's the whole reason I asked. And don't call me snowflake." I snapped and he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Well, somebody's cranky. I wonder what happened to you." He laughed. He actually has a nice laugh and...wait, what? **(sound familiar?)**

"You know damn well what happened to me! So don't you even start!" I said and heard more feminine laughter.

I turned and saw the other blonde and the crazy wild red head girl laughing. I believe their names were Astrid and Merida.

"Jack! Just stop! This just goes to prove that you are not the lady killer you claim yourself to be! I mean you just met the girl and instead of her falling head over heels for you she looks like she wants to kill you!" Astrid said and he looked annoyed.

Jack was about to reply and I could tell there was going to be a huge argument. But before Jack said anything North joined in.

"Jack! Astrid! Please, just stop. It is clear Elsa is not going to tell us so I suggest that we all just take a break. Elsa will you please join me in my office?" He asked. I was hesitate at first but I nodded.

I didn't even bother to look behind me, but I could tell they were all staring at me.

* * *

**Rapunzel's Pov**

I watched at Elsa left with North. I felt really bad for her. Not only was she an orphan like Flynn, but we were just freaking her out. I also felt bad for Flynn. I wish I had my memories. I wish I could remember him and our life together. He was telling the truth about me being his wife. I believed him.

Even Pascal said he was my husband and the bond I feel with him. I can't deny it. I just really need my memories now!

I then started thinking about what Elsa said before. She mentioned a book that had me and Flynn in it. Was it the same book I saw in that girl's room in Arendelle's castle?

I saw Flynn sitting on the window seat where Elsa stood earlier. I walked over and sat next to him. He glanced at me, but stayed quite.

I didn't say anything either. I just thought of a lot of things and about what he said.

"So...I was...pregnant?" I asked, not looking up at him. I could feel his stare on me and I dared not look back at him.

"Yeah. You were four months pregnant at the time when I left. But when I got back..." He didn't finish and I could feel his pain.

"Everything was gone and destroyed. Including me and our baby." I hadn't meant to say it, but it just slipped out. I looked up and his sad eyes met mine.

"Yeah." He replied. Once again tears grew in my eyes. I had a whole other life I didn't even know I had! I had a husband and we were expecting and...it was all taken away from us. I never imagined myself with a child, and know I just...

"What do I do, Flynn?" I asked and he gave me a questioning look.

"I want so desperately to get my memories back! To remember you, and to remember the life we used to have! To remember all those happy moments that I know we had, but at the same time I'm terrified." I continued.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because a part of me doesn't want to remember. A part of me doesn't want to go through all the heartbreak! But I need to know, and it's just...it's complicated." I replied and placed my head in my hands.

"It's not my decision to make. If I were you though I'd want to remember because you're going to live the rest of your life always wondering." He replied.

He did have a point. "Thanks Flynn."

"Any time, Blondie." He replied, and I'm pretty sure I blushed. Maybe remembering him won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: OMG! You guys Frozen is finally here! I'm so freaking excited! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It might not be the best, but at least I tried.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: OMG you guy! So I just saw Frozen the other day and it was freaking amazing! No words can describe how amazing it is! Anyway a new character will be in this Chapter and that character so happens to be ...Hans! I was thinking about putting him in the story, but I didn't know where to squeeze him in, but thanks to Wicked Girl99 I can finally add him to the story! Let's give her a big round of applause for her help! If it wasn't for the idea she gave me I don't think Hans would even be in this story! Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsa's Pov**

North closed his office door as we walked into his office. It was a pretty big room, and it still had the Christmas feeling to it. There were toys and tools on the floor, and an ice sculpture on his desk. It was a train set completely made of ice! North chuckled at me.

"Do you like it? I've been working on it for awhile now." He said.

"It's really good. Amazing, actually!" I replied and he smiled and handed me a a little freight train.

"Did you sculpt it all by yourself?" I asked as I continued to stare at all the little details he added to the train I was holding.

"Yes. Jack, kept insisting on helping me finish it since it's not done yet. But I like a good challenge. Watch this." He said and he grabbed another train and placed it on the track. The train literally started moving and went around the track. It was completely made out of ice and it was just so amazing. I wonder if I can do anything like that with my power.

"He kept insisting? What? Is he a pro at ice sculpting?" I asked, but then suddenly remembered who he was.

"Actually yes. He can control the ice and snow. He can create blizzards and ice storms etc." North replied.

How could I forget?! Jack...he's just like me. He can control the ice and snow just like me! I can't believe it! He can help me!

North had his back turned to me as he was starting a fire in the fireplace, and next thing I know the little freight train I was holding grew sharp ice spikes all around it.

I ended up dropping it and it broke into pieces. I was too happy. My happiness got the best of me and the spikes grew. I wasn't happy right now though. I can't believe I wasn't keeping it in. How could I have been so foolish! North hadn't seen any of it, thank god!

North turned around and I was already picking up the pieces. "I'm so sorry. It just sort of slipped I guess." I managed to say through my embarrassment.

"It's fine, Elsa. No need to apologize. Ice is slippery." He said and helped me pick up the rest of the pieces. _It's also deadly, _I thought.

After we got the mess picked up he turned his attention back to me.

"Now, Elsa. I know you said before you have no powers, but you don't have to lie to us. We already know you have a power, Manny told us himself. We just don't know what it is and we want to help you control it. So you don't have to hide them anymore." He said gently.

"Who's Manny?" I asked.

"The man in moon. He's the one that created us all to be what we are now hundreds and hundreds of years ago." He replied.

"How old are you guys exactly?" I asked and he gave a laugh.

"Far too old, I'll tell you that." He replied and silence is what greeted us after that. I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I know you want to know what my power is and I know you want to help me control it but I can't show you. If I do someone will get hurt and I can't accept that. And don't you even dare try to tell me that no one will get hurt because I know someone will." I stated.

He nodded. "Alright, I understand. You are a young woman and you can make your own decisions. If you want to keep your power a secret that's fine and I accept your choice. You can tell us when you're ready." He simply said.

"Really? Just like that?" I questioned and he chuckled again.

"I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. But just know that we are all here for you whenever you need us." He said.

"Where were you 13 years ago?" My hand went flying to my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't want to go back to that subject again. North had a sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." I said but he just shook it off.

"No, you have every right to be mad. We weren't there for you when you needed us most. But we're here now and we will get you your memories back. If you don't mind my asking do you remember how you got your amnesia? Did anyone ever tell you how you could have possibly got it?" He asked.

"No. I woke up in an orphanage because someone found me passed out in the woods. That's all." I replied.

He had a thinking face on. "What is this evil thing out to get me?" I asked.

"Not what...who. And we believe it is Pitch Black, the Boogieman. Jack, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and I all had our history with him 2 years ago, and now we believe he is returning, along with some new friends." He said.

Oh my god! The Boogieman wants me! Never thought I'd ever say that before. I stayed calm the best I could.

"Why does he want me?" I asked.

"He wants your power. That's why we need to know what it is." He replied. So that's why they want to know so badly.

Before I could stop it a yawn escaped from my mouth.

North chuckled once again. "Come, it is way passed your bedtime from where you live." He said.

"I'm 21 North. I don't have a bedtime." Another yawn escaped. "But I am a little tired." I said.

Before he opened the door he looked at me sadly. "I am sorry." He said. "So am I" I replied and opened the door.

Johnny, Once-ler, and Jack fell over on the floor and I heard laughter from Astrid and Merida.

"I told you that you were going to get caught." Astrid said.

"Were you guys listening in on our conversation?" I asked and the three boys all looked nervous.

"No! We were just...uh...looking for my dollar...that I lost." Johnny said sheepishly and I crossed my arms.

"Just like when you were looking for you pet rat, Esmeralda?" I said reminding him of what he did before.

He then started laughing nervously. A smile appeared on my face at his reaction.

"Yeah, my point exactly. Now you can calm down I was just kidding." I told him and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hold up, I thought you said you don't kid around." Jack said, reminding me of what I said before.

"I can do what I want and if kidding around is what I want to do, then I can do it." I replied back. _If you keep this up he'll never help you control your power. Oh, but wait you're not going to show them, _I thought.

"You know, I thought if you started joking around a bit you would loosen up, but I see I was wrong. Nothing can help you." He said, in a fake sad voice. He was teasing around, but I just wanted to hit him so bad.

Looks like I didn't need to though, Astrid did it for more.

"Why do you do that?" Jack asked in pain and I felt bad for him.

"Because you're annoying, that's why." She replied. _No, lie in that. It's a good thing he has his good looks._

I shook my head a bit startled that I actually thought he was good looking. I mean he's not ugly it's just...uh...never mind.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I told her and she just shrugged.

"It's fine. I did it more for me anyway." She replied and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I tensed and realized it was North. Can he feel how cold I am? He shouldn't be touching me! He'll get hurt!

"We are all done here for the day. Elsa is returning home, and I suggest you all do the same." North said.

"Wait, what about her power?" Once-ler asked as he fixed his hat he was wearing.

"She has decided to keep her power a secret and we should accept that." He said and I heard groans.

"Ye mean we wasted all this time? Ugh!" Merida said and dropped herself on the couch by the fireplace.

North ignored her and handed me two snow globes. "Here." He said as I took it.

I stared down on them a bit confused. "Um...what do I do with these?" I asked him.

"You tell it where you want to go, then smash it on the ground." He instructed.

"What's it supposed to do?" I asked again.

Jack answered me this time. "It creates a portal. How do you think you got here?" He said.

So that's how Johnny and Flynn were able to bring me here! They used a snow globe! I did as North instructed and sure enough a big flashing portal appeared.

"Whoa." I said beneath my breath and I heard so chuckles.

Johnny stood beside me. "I know, right? The first time I saw one of these I was like 'Whoa talk about awesome'." He said and then I remembered something.

"Hey! You still owe me some new school books and a new pair of gloves!" I said to him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The other night I mean, and don't worry I'll get those to you as soon as possible." He said and placed a hand over his heart.

"You better." I said and took one last glance at all 14 of the people in the room. I walked through the portal and had a weird tingling feeling go through me. I still can't believe any of this is happening and that's coming from a girl with ice powers. There is one thing I know for sure. This is not going to be the last time I see them.

* * *

When I got to the other side I was standing in front of my apartment door. The portal actually worked! Something was strange though. My door was cracked open a little. I could have sworn that Flynn slammed it completely shut.

I was about to run in there, but I know for a fact someone is in there and that would be the most stupidest thing ever. What if whoever was in there had a gun.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I gasped when it screeched a little, and I had to stop for a second before continuing. I realized I was shaking and I calmed down.

_Just stay calm and breath._

I should have had someone come with me! If there's something evil that wants me why the hell would they just let me go like that!?

I shook my head completely mad at myself. No! It's not their fault! It's a good thing they're not here. I don't want them to get hurt.

It was dark in my apartment and the my entire living room was completely trashed. The only things that were destroyed when I was 'kidnapped' were my two lamps. But now I had all of my couch pillows on the floor, my movies were scattered everywhere by my TV, it was like a tornado came through and hit it.

I was so nervous that I actually started to have a conversation with myself.

I'm going to die. The blondes always die!

_You are not going to die. Besides the blondes in movies that die are actually blondes like Rapunzel and Astrid. You have platinum blonde hair. Almost white actually, and those blondes in those horror movies are usually sluts. So you're good to go._

I was about to turn the lights on when I heard movement from my room. My heart sped up quickly and I did the number one thing you're never supposed to do...I walked towards the sound.

My door was cracked open too just like the other one and when I peeked through the crack I saw a man. I prayed to god he couldn't hear my heart beating as loud as it was. I pressed myself back against the wall. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I grew ice claws on my fingers and I took a deep breath, counted to three and kicked open the door like some kind of bad ass.

The man in my room jumped and held is hands up. "Please! Don't hurt me! I heard a lot of noise come from this apartment and I came to see what it was! I swear!" He pleaded. He didn't have any weapon and I quickly got rid of my ice claws.

The lights were off in my room, but I didn't move from where I was standing to turn them on.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my room?" I demanded. I was actually quite surprised at how brave I was being, despite my heart about to explode any second now.

"My name is Hans, and I told you before I heard a noise and came to check it out." He had a very, very charming and somewhat sexy voice **(don't even bother lying to me. we all know he had that kind of voice )**

I still had my glare on him and I finally turned on the lights so I can see him, and boy was he...I mean he was just...wow. But there was a weird vibe coming off from him. I can't really explain it.

He had red, auburn hair, and sideburns, he had a light dash of freckles across his face, and amazing green eyes with gold specks.

He started to get up and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. "Who told you to get up? You're staying right there on the floor." I told him and he went back down.

"Please, I mean you no harm. I would just like to get off this floor and return to my room." He said, and it reminded me of me when I wanted to go home after I've been kidnapped.

I sighed. "Fine, get up and then get out."

He gave me a charming smile and got up from the floor. "Thank you...uh..."

"Elsa. My name is Elsa. Now get out." I said and he did. I followed him to the door and opened it up for him. Before he walked out he handed me a piece of paper.

"Here, in case someone breaks in again. It's my number and-" I slammed the door in his face before he could finish. I felt bad, but I have no clue who the hell he is. And if he was really looking for whoever broke in wouldn't he have the lights on.

He didn't look like someone who would break in. He already looks like a freaking rich supermodel.

"Oh..uh...okay. It was nice talking to you Elsa. I hope we run into each other again." He said from the other side of the door.

"Highly unlikely." I replied and quickly locked it. I've never seen that man in my building before. He's probably a visitor, or he's probably the one that broke in. But he seemed pretty honest about the whole thing.

I shook my head and went to pick up the mess in my living room. After it was all clean I looked out my window and saw the moon high in the sky.

"Why Manny? Why of all people does it have to be me?" I asked him, but was rewarded with silence. Of course I'm not a guardian or spirit so I can't talk to him and I doubt he even understood what I said.

I later locked all my windows and climbed into bed, but I couldn't sleep as usual.

I sighed in frustration. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I brought my hands up and with one small flick a few small snowflakes appeared.

"I wish I was normal." I said to myself and then heard an eerie laughter.

_No matter how many times you wish it, it will never be. _

I shot up from where I was laying and looked around my room. No one was there.

I still heard the laughter and my heart sped up once again. "Who are you? Come out so I can see you?" I demanded, but my voice was shaky.

The voice only laughed some more. _I'm not hiding dear, I just prefer to stay in the shadows. But don't worry we'll meet soon. As of who I am well let's just say I'm your worst nightmare._

My eyes then grew heavy and they slowly began to drop. The last thing I see are a pair of bright, golden, eyes.

* * *

**AN: YAY! Another chapter finished! I know Hans was only in here for a short time, but there will be more of him soon in upcoming chapters so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed it! See you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's me again! Okay so here's a few things I forgot to tell you in the last chapter. Okay, you know how I said that Wicked Girl99 gave me the idea of putting Hans in the story? Yeah, well literally the whole thing was her idea. Him snooping around in Elsa's bedroom? Yeah, her idea not mine.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: As I was re reading the last chapter I forgot to add something at the very end. Okay so remember when Elsa suddenly began to get really tired out of nowhere and before she fell asleep she saw a pair of golden eyes? Well the reason she suddenly got sleepy was because someone (I'm not saying even though you probably know) sprinkled black sand in her eyes. That is very, very important...and I'm not going to tell you why. Muahahah I'm so evil!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsa's Pov**

I wake up to a sore neck and the sun blinding my eyes, as always. For once I actually had a dreamless night, but that didn't stop me from freaking out. I remember everything from last night, from Hans to the voice and to the golden eyes. I've seen those eyes before, I just don't know where, and I'm getting really scared because of it.

My purple comforter fell off my bed and I went to pick it up, but right when I touched it, it was completely covered with frost. I gasped and quickly dropped it.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!" I muttered to myself, and placed my hands under my arms. I glanced back at my purple comforter. It was actually quite beautiful, but what if that was a person.

This is why I don't like it when people touch me, even if I'm perfectly calm. I still don't know what I'm capable of doing.

I heard a clash come from my kitchen and I was instantly on high alert. Why is everyone breaking into my apartment? If they're looking for money I might as well search with them.

I did the stupid thing again and walked towards the sound, but then stopped when I heard two familiar voices.

"Johnny! I told you to be quite! Not go around breaking her dishes! If she wakes up-" Flynn started, but was cut off by Johnny.

"Relax, Flynn. She's not going to wake - AAHHHHHH!" Johnny screamed when he saw me making Flynn jump and fall out of the stool he was sitting on and I tried my best not to laugh.

But I ended up giggling. Why am I doing so bad at controlling myself all of a sudden. I stopped giggling and Johnny placed a hand over his heart.

"Elsa! Don't scare me like that! Why are you sneaking around?" He asked and I gave him a look that said, 'seriously'

"You're one to talk! What the heck are you guys doing in my apartment?" I asked them. I stood tall and firm and had my hands placed on my hips.

They were both a bit hesitate at first before Flynn finally answered me. "We were both ordered to come stay here and make sure you're safe. You know from Pitch or whoever." He replied and I could tell he was telling the truth.

If they were just going to come here why didn't they come with me when I left in the first place. Of course I would have said no, but I could have really used the help with Hans.

But then again I think I handled him pretty well. I don't think I've ever seen a man so scared before in my presence.

"Who?" Flynn asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked completely dazed.

"You said you handled him pretty well and all that. Who's this him?" He asked again and that's when I realized I said that out loud. Damn.

"Uh...no one." I said quickly, but I already knew I had some explaining to do.

"Elsa..." Flynn started and I was getting really annoyed. He's not the boss of me! I am 21 years old and just because he looks like my so called very great grandfather that my mind made up doesn't mean I have to listen to him.

"Look, he's just some guy I met last night when he was snooping around my apartment, okay? I handled it perfectly fine." I replied, but he didn't look convince.

"What exactly happened?" He urged me and I noticed Johnny was sitting down at the table eating a bowl of cereal and was texting someone. Probably Mavis. **(yes she has a phone)**

"Someone broke into my apartment last night and he came to check it out." I replied, but this guy still didn't look convinced at all.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was the one who broke in?" He stated and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course it did. I'm not stupid, but he looked pretty innocent about it." I replied and he just shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Whatever. Here are your books and your gloves." He said and pointed to my coffee table. I literally ran over there and put on the white gloves he got me.

Finally. I sighed with relief and turned back to Flynn. "Thank you." I told him as I caressed my hands.

"No problem." He said, then glanced at my hands. "You have a thing against dirt or something?" He asked. If only you knew.

"Yeah...something like that." I answered him and then Johnny decided to finally join us again.

"Okay! Now that we are all satisfied. What are we gonna do today?" He asked and they both looked at me.

I hate it when everyone has their attention on me. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked them.

"Well, North gave us direct orders to stay by your side in case anything happens and to find out what your power is and to just keep an eye on you." Johnny replied.

"I told you, I don't have a power." I lied to them once again and once again they didn't believe me. I can't really blame them for not believing me, I mean they believe in the guardians so of course they're going to believe I have a power and all that.

"Sure, that's why North told us to respect your decision on keeping it a secret." Flynn said rolling his eyes at me.

Shoot! I totally forgot about that!

I closed my eyes and sighed. They know I have a power and they're determined on finding out. Two can play at this game.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not telling you so just stop." I said sternly and Flynn just shrugged. Johnny was different however.

"Please! Please just tell us! I don't like all this waiting and all the secrecy is really getting to me!" He pleaded but I shook my head.

"Sorry, but no." I told him, but he wouldn't stop.

"Why? Can you please just tell us! Nothing is gonna happen to you. I promise." He went on, and I was getting frustrated.

"What point of no don't you understand?" I asked him.

"Please, Elsa!" He kept pleaded and I heard the voice once more.

_Yes, Elsa. Show him. Show him what you can do. It'll be the last thing he'll ever see once you're done with him._

My heart stopped beating. D-Did it just...Oh my god!

Flynn must have seen my shocked expression because he looked worried. "Elsa? Are you okay? You're paler than you were before." He said, but I ignored him.

_Well go on Elsa. Show them. I dare you, or are you too afraid._

I couldn't take it anymore. "Who are you? Get out of my head!" I shouted. Flynn looked really worried but Johnny wasn't paying any attention and kept rambling on about my stupid power.

_I told you before my dear. I'm your worst nightmare. _

"Just go away!" I shouted once more. I was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't stop.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" Flynn said as he came towards me. If he so much as touches me who knows what will happen to him if he got to close. I can literally feel the storm raging on inside of me.

"No! Stay back!" I shouted and took a step away from them. Johnny finally stopped rambling and had a concerned look on his face as well.

_What's the matter, Elsa? Are you afraid? Well you should be._

I took a few more steps from them and had my hands on my head. "Go away!" I was screaming now.

The voice only laughed.

_I'm afraid I can't do that. I've been watching you for far too long to just go away._

"Elsa? What is going on!?" Flynn asked, worry washed all over his face.

"Can you not hear him!?" I shouted at him.

"Hear who?" He asked, but that's the thing. I don't know. I hadn't realized I was crying until now. Flynn walked towards me and I held my hand up.

"No! Stay back!" I shouted again and he stopped.

I was breathing heavily, and found myself on my knees. Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel!

The voice laughed some more.

_No, Elsa. Let it go. Let it all go, and kill them. Just like your sister._

That did it. For the first time in forever I lost control. For so many years I held it in, but I couldn't do it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and slammed my hands on the floor. That's when I realized my mistake.

Ice went spiraling out everywhere and it spread out all along the floor and walls. My table and couch were covered in ice, along with my tv and other furniture. Everything was completely frozen!

Oh my god! Johnny and Flynn! I started to panic and it started to snow in my apartment.

They were both on the floor and I heard Johnny cry in pain. My heart was beating so fast.

They were both by the wall, the thing is though spikes of ice were all alined along them. Their pointing sharps sticking out, ready to kill.

"Johnny!" I cried his name and froze when I saw blood. "Oh my god! No!"

I stayed on the floor unable to move. Flynn was right by his side.

"He's okay! He just got a pretty bad cut on his side, and it's pretty bad. But Rapunzel can heal him." He said and helped him get up.

He looked at me with worried eyes, but didn't say anything. "Flynn, I'm so sorry." I managed to say through my tears.

"I know. It was an accident. At least now we know." There was still shock in the tone of his voice.

We both turned our attention to Johnny when he coughed.

"Dude, that was awesome. Ow! It hurts really bad." Johnny said as he lifted his shirt to look at his wound. The one I gave to him. At least he's okay.

"Johnny! I'm so sorry!" I told him as I wiped my last few tears away.

"Elsa, it's okay. But your power! It's...wow. You can control the ice and snow! That's awesome! Wait 'til Jack finds out. He's not going to believe it! Ow, ow! Okay, we really need to get this checked out." He said and Flynn quickly got out another snow globe.

He smashed it to the ground and created a portal.

He was balancing Johnny and turned to me. "Come on! You're coming with us." He said.

I was still on the floor and I shook my head. "N-No, I-I can't!" I replied to him and held my hands close to me. I then realized I still had my gloves on.

I always wore gloves to prevent my powers from spiraling out, and I had my gloves on when all this happened. My power is getting stronger! I had my gloves on and yet I was still able to cause all of this.

Flynn shook his head. "No, you have to come with us. I promise I won't tell them anything, but you need to tell them. Your power is out of control and I know Jack can help you. Please!" He pleaded and I saw Johnny wince.

I was going to reject him again when I heard knocking on my door. It was one of the neighbors. "What's going on in there?" I heard an old woman's voice say from the other side.

Fear washed over me and I quickly got up from where I was sitting. I stood up facing the door and looked back at Flynn. Without another thought I walked towards Flynn and he nodded at me to walk through first.

I hesitantly walked through the portal and he followed me.

I was once again in North's workshop except there were little little people playing with Christmas lights and were in weird outfits, and they seemed a bit mental. There were even these very large furry creatures.

My eyes were wide and I didn't move. They all had their attention on my and Flynn grabbed my shoulder and walked me past these creatures.

"The small ones are the elves and the big furry ones are the yetis." He simply said and the creatures went back to doing whatever they were doing.

I noticed that the yetis were making toys and I was confused for a moment and Flynn must have read my mind. "I know. I thought the elves made the toys too. Now come one." He said.

My thoughts then when back to Johnny. I know Flynn said he was going to be okay, but what if those ice spikes stabbed him in the heart. What if I killed him.

Conceal, don't feel Elsa! Control it!

When we got to the room I met all the guardians in we were greeted by North, Rapunzel, and Mavis. The others were no where in sight.

They were all talking on the couch and they turned their attention on us.

Mavis gasped. "I smell blood." She then looked at Johnny. "Oh my god! Johnny!" She cried and was by our side in a flash. She pulled up his shirt and saw the blood from his deep cut.

She was shaking. "W-What happened?" She said in a quite voice and was shaking even harder.

"Mavis, you need to leave. The blood is affecting you." Rapunzel said and Mavis disagreed.

"N-no! I am not leaving him!" She stammered. Rapunzel gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her hand.

"Everything will be fine, it's just a really deep cut. But it's best if you just leave. You're shaking like crazy." Rapunzel told her and she nodded. She turned into a bat and flew off.

I felt guilty, and I should be. I did this to her boyfriend.

Flynn sat Johnny on the couch and Rapunzel ordered North to get her a wet rag so she could clean the blood off.

When she got what she need, Johnny winced. "Sorry, I'm almost done cleaning the blood off." Rapunzel said and when she was done Flynn gently helped Johnny up so she could wrap her hair around his cut.

Once they did that she started singing. Her long blonde hair started to glow. It was amazing, and it...it was exactly like the book in my dream had said about her.

She was even singing the right lyrics and everything.

" ...Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." Rapunzel said and I realized I whispered the last part and Flynn looked at me, I ignored him. In the dream, my so called mother sang that part when she was telling the story with my so called father.

She stopped singing and they removed her hair. The cut was gone! There wasn't even a scar. Wow! If only I had a power like that.

Johnny was smiling. "That was awesome!" He said and they all had smiles on their faces, but me. He could have died if he was stabbed in the heart with those spikes! Does he not realize that?

Mavis then came flying back in and hugged Johnny tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay! What the heck happened to you?" She asked and she, Rapunzel, and North all turned to look at us.

"Somebody better start talking." North said in a gentle but firm voice. He had his arms crossed and was waiting for an answer.

Flynn looked at me and I nodded. He wanted to know if it was okay to tell them, and even though I don't want to they deserve to know.

I'm a part of this now and I can't keep running. Even if running is my only escape.


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: **

**To Zejo: I absolutely agree with you. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel look nothing alike and to those who still think they do really need to get their eyes checked. I am definitely putting Olaf in it, and thank you so much for giving me the idea of Jack Frost using his snowflake to make Elsa happy while she's making her castle. I am definitely going to use it, and don't worry I'll give you credit for the idea.**

**Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Jack~ Before the incident with Johnny**

Only one word could describe her...wow. I don't have a crush on her or anything, but I will admit she was really hot. And her eyes were amazing, the thing is though I've seen them before I just don't know where.

I was completely embarrassed earlier when my stupid eyes never left her sight, and I got laughed at because of it. Stupid Merida.

But right now I couldn't believe what North was doing. He was actually letting her leave. Right before I got to work my charm on her. Oh well, there's always next time.

I watched as Elsa made a portal and left.

"North, Pitch is out to get her and you're just letting her go like that?" Rapunzel said, practically taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, she's not a prisoner. There's no point in keeping her here against her will." He replied and Rapunzel had a blank expression.

"But North-" She started and North chuckled.

"Rapunzel, relax. Do you honestly think I wouldn't send her some protection. We'll wait a few minutes and then we'll send Johnny and Flynn after her." He replied and Rapunzel did seem to relax a bit.

"How do we know it really is Pitch though? I mean I know you said you felt it in your belly, but still." Once-ler asked and surprisingly Bunny answered.

"Oh, believe me. If North feels something in his belly it's always right." He said, without making eye contact because he was painting a stupid egg.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to finally see Jamie." I said out of nowhere. I haven't seen him in awhile and all of this is really boring. Plus if Pitch is coming back I have to make sure Jamie and his friends are okay.

"Who's Jamie?" Astrid asked and the other new recruits all wanted to know too.

"Oh, yeah. You guys don't know who he is." I muttered to myself. Every one knows who Pitch is, but they still don't know what he did 2 years ago.

"He's my first believer." I replied and a thought came to my mind. These guys need some more believers.

"Hey how about you guys come with me? I could get you more believers." I suggested and they all wore smiles and they all agreed.

Mavis already met them all last year so she stayed behind with Johnny, Flynn, and the regular four.

When we were all set we made our way to Burgess. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Well making them believe was actually really easy. Jamie and his friends just got out of school yesterday and are now on their fall break. It also made it a lot more easy for us since they were all at Jamie's house for a sleep over. Even Pippa and Cupcake were there. Jamie's parents were out on a date and the old babysitter was passed out on the couch.

We were all outside in his backyard despite it being dark out, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The twins, Klaus and Klaud, were with Hiccup and Astrid checking out their dragons, and Astrid somehow ended up holding Sophie, who took a liking to her.

Cupcake and Pippa were with Merida, Rapunzel, and Lucille. Once-ler was showing Monty how to work his guitar, and of course Jamie and I were having fun.

I still kept debating if I should tell Jamie or not about the whole thing and about Elsa, but I'm just not sure.

"Jack, this is so cool. First it was just you and the regular four and now there's twelve of you guys!" Jamie exclaimed by my side. I smiled.

Actually there's fifteen if you count the three mortals. Well actually its the immortal human, the mortal with powers we don't know about, and then its the normal mortal. Which so happens to be Johnny. Poor guy, he's really the only one that's normal. If you count having a vampire girlfriend who's also a guardian normal.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But hey, the more the merrier, right?" I said and he gave me a smile in return.

He reminded me so much of my sister Emma it was crazy!

His smile then faded. "Wait, so if you have new guardians...does that mean Pitch is returning? I mean why else would the man in the moon get new guardians?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.

Ever since Mavis joined the group last year Jamie has been a little shaken by him returning. After awhile he hasn't had a worried thought about Pitch. Does he believe that if Pitch returns that we'll defeat him? Of course. But it still scares them when they think about it.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I had no choice. "Whoa, Jamie! Settle down. I don't know why Manny decided to get new guardians, he just did. Just like Mavis last year. He just chose her for his own reasons. Reasons that we don't know yet." I told him and he relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, okay. I'm just a little paranoid I guess. Besides I doubt Pitch would ever dare come back now that there's more of you guys." He replied and was dragged away by Klaus to check Toothless out.

I frowned though. If only Jamie was right.

* * *

Eventually though the other guardians had to head home and it was way past these kids' bedtime. I didn't leave though of course and helped the kids into bed.

"You can just throw Sophie on her bed or the floor. She literally doesn't feel a thing. A heavy sleeper she is." I told Astrid as she walked passed me to Sophie's room.

She stopped and turned to me when I spoke to her. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Let's just say I tried putting her to bed before and she fell off the bed." I replied and Astrid laughed.

"Let me guess, you weren't strong enough?" She laughed some more. "You're so weak! She's as light as a feather!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Says the guardian of Strength. But be my guest." I said and Astrid went to Sophie's room and tucked her in just like that. I stood there with a frown. Of course! Just leave it to Astrid to make everything easy!

She stood there with a prod smile and her hands on her hips. She turned to me and smirked. "Piece of cake." She said and placed a kiss on Sophie's forehead. That actually shocked me for a moment, and Astrid gave me a questioning look when she turned back to me once again.

"What? You don't think I can be loving and motherly?" She asked.

"Actually I didn't think you had a heart." I replied and was knocked back to the ground with a punch. Damn! I should have saw that coming!

"You really do never learn." She said with an amused sigh and stepped over my body.

She really needs to go to some anger management classes. I got up off the floor and made my way downstairs. After everyone left it was me, the sleeping kids, and the sleeping old lady on the couch.

I looked out the window and saw the moon. I just stared up at Manny for a few minutes and all these questions just filled my mind.

What if we can't defeat him? What are Elsa's powers?

And many more. My eyes then grew heavy and before I fell into a deep sleep, I saw golden sand. Right on time Sandy.

* * *

_21 years ago on December 21st, the Winter Solstice , Jack Frost had just got done giving the kingdom of Arendelle a blizzard. He was about to move on with his work, but something was pulling him towards the castle. So without another thought he flew towards the castle and a certain window caught his eye._

_Inside the room were many people all crowded around a person on the bed. She was a young woman in her early twenties and from the looks of her large stomach, Jack knew she was about to have a baby. Something was wrong though as far as Jack could tell. _

**_Go to her_**

_Jack whirled around to see who said that, but there was no one in sight. "Who said that?" He asked as he continued to look around._

**_Go to her Jack. She needs _**_**you.**_

_Jack looked up at the big, bright, full, moon in the sky. "Who needs me? The woman in the bed?" Jack questioned. He was actually quite shocked that he was talking to him. He's never talked to Jack before in over 300 years, let alone answered any of his questions._

**_Yes, she too needs you. But I'm talking about the baby girl that she bears. She's dying. They both are._**

_Jack looked back at the woman in bed and then at her stomach. He slowly opened the window and a burst of wind shot in. _

_"Close he windows!" A man next to the woman in bed ordered. He was holding her hand as if his life depended on it and from the looks of his attire Jack suddenly realized that he was the king and there was no doubt that the woman in bed was the queen._

_Which meant that the child is the princess. After all the man in the moon did call the child a she._

_Jack quickly entered the room before the maids shut the windows shut and locked them. Jack just stood there unsure of what he was supposed to do._

_"Man in Moon! What do I do?" Jack asked and was afraid he wouldn't answer back like many of those other countless times. But much to Jack's relief he did._

**_Place a hand on her stomach._**

_"But I'll go right through her!" Jack replied._

_The moon didn't reply and Jack hesitantly walked over to the woman and did as he was told. Jack was shocked when his hand didn't go through her and was filled with confusion. He had no clue what was going on or how any of this was happening._

_"What? But how?" Jack looked back out the window and stared at the moon. "N-Now what?" Jack asked completely nervous._

_The man in the moon didn't reply and next thing Jack knew the windows in the room burst open once again, but this time it was every window and door in the castle. As the maids were trying to shut the windows once again, Jack was being instructed by the moon._

**_Concentrate very hard on inserting a snowflake into her stomach, and I'll do the rest._**

_"What exactly am I doing?!" He shrieked, but there was no answer. As he concentrated, he could feel the snowflake being create underneath his palms. None of the people could see the snowflake or him, and next thing Jack knew there was a bright white light that glowed from where his palms were. A weird feeling went through Jack and for some reason he felt...empty? Not exactly empty, but not complete somehow._

_Nobody seemed to have seen it except for Jack and the queen gave a cry. She felt something weird happen to her and she grew very cold._

_"You're so cold." The king said to her and ordered the guards by the door to get some more blankets._

_It was true, the queen was cold and Jack could see goosebumps all over her arms. "It hurts so bad." She cried and the king had tears in his eyes. "I know, I know. But it's almost over, you're going to get through this. Both of you." The king stated through his tears. _

_"If I don't make it please take care of our child." The woman said in a very soft whisper. The king shook his head. "Don't talk like that. You're going to get through this. We'll take care of our child together." He told her and kissed her hand._

_Jack was actually quite saddened by the scene and Jack went back to asking the same questions to the moon._

_"What was that? What did you do? What just happened?" Jack questioned._

**_You shall see soon in the future._**

_Jack left the queen at her bed and went back to the windows, that were now closed again._

_"What do you mean I'll see in the future? What did you do?" He asked again, getting frustrated that the moon was not giving him an exact answer._

**_It's not what I did. It's what you did. You saved her life. Both of theirs._**

_Jack shook his head. "No all I did was place my hands on that lady's stomach! You did all the rest! But all I want to know is what it was that you did! What was it? Why do I feel different for some reason? Just tell me why?" He pleaded. _

_This was the only time in over 300 years that he's actually spoken to the moon and he actually replied back to him. So of course Jack wants answers, especially after what happened here._

**_I'm afraid it's not time for that._**

_Jack gave a frustrated sigh of defeat. "Okay, fine! But what do we do now?" He asked, hoping that the moon will actually give him an answer._

**_We wait._**

_Jack knew he meant to wait for the baby and as much as Jack didn't want to he obliged. Eventually though he had to leave the room due to all the blood there was._

_All he heard throughout this process were painful screams from the queen, but eventually it later turned into screams of a baby. "It's a girl! A precious little princess!" Someone said from the room and Jack quickly got up from the floor he was sitting on and entered the room once more._

_He couldn't see the baby because of the women in the room cleaning the blood of off it, but Jack could definitely hear its screams. Once they were done they handed the little bundle to the mother._

_She smiled at her daughter along with her husband. Smiles were plastered on both their faces along with everyone else in the room. Jack slowly walked over to the baby and was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she also had platinum blonde hair. She was adorable._

_Jack smiled and waved at the child, even though he knew she couldn't see him. The smiles on the parents faces never left and Jack wondered if they ever were._

_"What's her name your Highness?" A maid asked._

_The king and queen looked at each other before replying with smiles. "Her name is..."_

* * *

I woke up to water being thrown on me. I shot up and had my staff ready to fire.

"Whoa! Settle down, mate! It's just me!" Bunny said and I groaned.

"Bunny! Why the hell would you do that?" I asked. My whole hoodie was soaked.

"To get ya up that's why. Now come on! We have to go to the pole. Don't worry about the kids. They're all still asleep." Bunny said.

"Wait, why are we going back to the pole? What's happening now?" I asked him.

"Elsa's finally going to show us her power." He said and gave me a globe as he left in his tunnels.

Well, it's about time she did. Before I smashed the globe I thought of the memory I had. Yeah, that was no dream, I mean I guess you could call it that, but I actually remember everything about that night. It really happened.

I remember how frustrated I was when I wasn't getting exact answers, but I was relieved when I saw those beautiful blue eyes that belonged to the little baby girl. Now that I think about it, its been over 20 years since I last visited Arendelle.

Well, actually that's a lie. What I mean is, is that I've been there to give it its winter, but I never really got the chance to see that little girl again. I wish I could remember her name. I am definitely going to pay Arendelle a visit later.

I wonder how she's doing.

I checked on the kids one last time and smashed the globe, hoping it wouldn't wake them up. Once the portal was created I once again made my way back to the North Pole.

* * *

~**Elsa~ After the incident**

North, Mavis, and Rapunzel were all shocked at what Flynn told them.

"You can control the ice and snow like Jack?" Rapunzel asked and I slowly nodded. I hadn't said one word since I got here, because I was afraid I'd break down into tears, and I am not going to cry in front of them again.

"Can you...can you show us?" She asked.

"No! I can't! I can't hurt you like I did him." I nearly yelled and Mavis gave me a evil glare.

"So you admit you hurt Johnny!?" Mavis yelled and we all jumped at her outburst.

"Well, I never denied it! It was an accident! Please, you have to know I would never hurt him." I assured her, but she was still clearly pissed. She seemed like a nice and cheery girl before, but know...

"Mavis calm down! It was only a scratch." Johnny said.

"It was more than that, dude. You were losing a lot of blood and it was really deep. I wouldn't call that a scratch, I'd call that getting stabbed. Believe me I've been there. You're just lucky you didn't die." Flynn said and he just made things worse.

"He could have died because of you!" Mavis shouted again and the storm raging on inside was about to explode again.

"You don't think I know that!?" I shouted even louder this time.

_Conceal, don't feel!_

"Everyone just stop! Mavis this is so unlike you!" Rapunzel said and Mavis sighed.

"I know, I know." She said slowly and looked at me with an apologetic smiled. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I know this is all strange for you and that hurting Johnny was an accident, and I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. It's just...I love him and I was scared." Her eyes were on the floor and she had a look of shame written on her face.

"It's fine. I would've been the same way if I...well if I was in love with someone and they got hurt." I told her and she gave me a small smile. I never knew what it felt to love someone or to be loved, so I honestly don't know what I would have done if I was in Mavis's shoes.

"So...are you gonna show them?" Flynn asked and I looked at North, Rapunzel, and Mavis.

"No." I simply replied, but I had my reasons not to show them. They just don't understand.

"But why?" Rapunzel asked and she gave a frustrated sigh. "Please!" She pleaded and fear struck me again.

No! That's the whole reason my apartment froze! Johnny was pleading and then that voice and...No! It cannot happen again.

I took several steps back. "No! Please, just stop! That's the whole reason why the incident happened. Johnny was pleading and then the voice and..." I stopped when something touched my face.

I gasped. It was a snowflake, and hundreds more followed it. My fear for the incident repeating is why it's snowing now! Oh no! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

I heard an eerie laugh. _What happy thoughts, Elsa? There aren't any._

"What voice, Elsa?" North asked but he was ignored.

"No! No!" I managed to say in a whisper. Just go away!

Surprisingly it did, but the snow started to fall harder, and everyone else in the room looked up and gasped. Well, Mavis and Rapunzel did.

"Holy Rabies! You really can control the ice and snow!" Mavis said with a smile. Rapunzel was looking up with awe and giggled. She and Mavis both placed their hands out and once they got enough snow they threw in in the air.

I was speechless for a moment. Were they really having fun in my snow? They may be having fun now, but they've never seen the darker side to it. And they're never going to fine out.

Control it, Elsa. In one quick motion I threw my hands back and it fell to the ground. Everyone turned to look at me, but I did not look them in the eye.

"Now you know." I simply said and then I heard Rapunzel squeal.

"This is amazing! When Jack finds out he'll go crazy! Or will he? He'll probably pass out like what happened with Flynn." She said.

"Hey!" Flynn said but she ignored him.

"Nah, I don't think that will happen. He'd probably be speechless at first. Oh my gosh! He'd never leave your side! He'd literally be bugging you to have fun with him! Like literally! Do you know how much fun you guys could have?!" She rambled and Flynn and Johnny were cracking up.

"I'm trying to not take it the wrong way, but I'm failing!" Flynn said and Johnny laughed.

"Dirty mind at work!" He said and they went back to laughing, but were both smacked by Mavis. Rapunzel didn't hear a word they said and she kept rambling.

"Oh my gosh! Think of all the snowball fights we could have! We would lose of course! And the snow days you could give to the children! And the blizzards! Oh, what a blizzard you guys could make! Of course what would happen to my poor little plants and flowers and the little critters. Queen Tara wouldn't like that. But then again the winter season is coming. Actually why am I even worrying? Hiccup should be worried it's still his season after all." She was way too excited now.

"No! Blizzards cause deaths and I don't want to be the cause of that. My power is a curse, and none of you can tell me otherwise. And who's Queen Tara?" I asked.

"She's Mother Nature! And the most amazing person ever. You see she has these special powers over the elements and all things nature and she's able to change her size to stomper size and leaf men size, and she lives in this cute little place in the woods called Moonhaven and she's guarded by leafmen and they are really tiny people and-"

Flynn put his hand over her mouth and we all gave a a sigh of relief. Man, this girl can talk.

"Blondie, calm down and actually breathe." Flynn said with a slight chuckle. Rapunzel giggled.

"Sorry, I had too much hot cocoa." She replied sheepishly.

"Speaking of Hot cocoa. I got more." North's booming voice said and we all turned our heads to the big christmasy door.

"North? Where did you go? Weren't you right there a second ago?" Johnny asked.

North chuckled. "I was, but I had to signal the other guardians. They need to know what her power is as well, plus I thought we could all use a cup of cocoa." He said.

"Wait, so we have to tell everyone what happened all over again? And I have to show them my power?" I asked, really annoyed that we had to practically start over.

North nodded, but I shook my head. "No, you guys don't understand. For so many years I've kept my powers hidden and I hardly ever used them, and they actually seemed to be under control once in awhile. But now the more I use them the more it seems to be getting comfortable with me using it. If I keep using my power it'll get harder to control." I explained to them.

"Elsa," North said in a soothing tone. "You have to believe in yourself, Elsa. I can see your troubles and I know you'll get through them. But you need to know to not let fear control your life. Cocoa?" He said and I looked at his tray he had in his hand.

Everyone already grabbed their cup and I was the only one who didn't.

I was so nervous. My gloves were still on my hands, but my power is getting stronger. Anything could happen.

I was hesitant, but went for it. Right when I was about to touch it I slowly jerked my hand back, but then I grabbed it.

It didn't freeze and I let a small smile appear on my face.

"See? Progress, that's all you need. Some progress and some practice." North said and he smiled down at me.

They think it's so easy.

* * *

**A/n: Okay so I didn't really want to go into detail with Jack making the kids believe in the others because I really wanted to get this chapter done and over with. I had to restart this whole thing because my computer kept messing up and ugh! Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Please review and if you have any questions do tell! **


	19. Chapter 19

**~Elsa~**

"I just don't understand. If I had magical ice powers and thought I was the only one who had them and then find out there was someone else who had the same power, I'd be jumping with joy. Why weren't you excited when you found out Jack had the same powers as you?" Johnny asked.

We were all sitting on the couch by the fire waiting for everyone else to get here so I can show them my power. I still think it's a bad idea, but after the incident with Johnny I have no choice but to ask them for help. Especially Jack's help. I still can't believe we share the same power. For years I dreamed of not being the only one, and I guess I got my wish.

"Oh believe me I was beyond excited. I think the reason why I didn't show it was because I was in so much shock and because my sub conscience kept my power in control. There was also a moment where I completely forgot we shared the same powers. When I was with North in his office it was then that I suddenly remembered. My happiness got the best of me and the ice train I was holding turned into sharp spikes of ice and I dropped it." I answered and North nodded.

"So that's how it happened. I knew you couldn't have dropped it so easily." He said.

Just then we heard some talking come from out the door and it opened up revealing all the other guardians. All except Jack.

"Okay, we're here. What's the problem now?" Asked Lucille.

"Wait, where's Jack? Is he still at Jamie's?" Rapunzel asked.

"Who's Jamie?" I asked. If he turns out to be a leprechaun so help me I am seeing a doctor. Hell, I should have already gone to one.

"Oh he's one of our new believers. I just met him yesterday along with his sister and friends and they are all so sweet and adorable." Rapunzel answered me and for some reason she seemed to remind me of someone.

I'll have to meet this Jamie sometime.

"Well, someone better go get him. How about you Bunny?" North said and Bunny just groaned in annoyance.

"Why do I always have ta be the one to get the bloody brat?" He said to himself before grabbing a globe from a nearby table and leaving through his tunnels.

"So what's yer power?" Merida said to me.

"I..uh...I thinks it'd be better if we wait for Bunny to get back with Jack. I really don't like to repeat myself." I said. That seems to be happening a lot lately. What's so ironic is that I'm always constantly repeating myself to keep control.

"You guys are gonna flip when you find out though. Especially, Jack." Rapunzel said and was shushed by Mavis.\

"And what do you mean by that?" Astrid joined in. She and Hiccup must have put their dragons in the stables. I still haven't met their dragons yet, and I don't plan on it.

"Just wait and see." Rapunzel replied and started giggling. "I wonder how Bunny is going to react. It's bad enough Jack is always making it snow in his warren and now we have-" Mavis put her hand over her mouth.

"What are you not telling us?" Lucille asked. Bunny soon came back along with Jack, who came through a portal.

Finally! Now I can get this over with. But at the same time I was nervous as hell.

"Okay, we're here. So," Jack began as he sat on the arm of the couch I was sitting on, "What's your power?" He gave me a mischievous smile, and I turned away.

"I can't do this." I said and got up from where I was sitting. I was beyond nervous. No. I was scared.

_You should be, Elsa. After all, we wouldn't want mishap to occur. Now would we?_

You would think I'd be used to it by now, but no. Why can't it just leave me alone?

"Elsa, it's okay. Just show them." Rapunzel said and gave me an encouraging smile. I relax a bit and took a deep breath.

"Okay." I simply said and walked in front of the fireplace where everyone could see me. I tried my best to ignore what the voice said.

I scanned all of their faces. From North all the way to Jack.

Jack.

I wonder if he'll be just as excited as I felt once he finds out. There's only one way to find out.

I conjured up all my energy and could feel it within my veins. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stretched my right arm out towards them and slowly opened my palm. A snowflake appeared and floated up in the air followed by many others. I then took my other hand and made some more snowflakes.

Everyone gasped, except for North, Mavis, Johnny, Rapunzel, and Flynn. I glanced over at Jack who was the most shocked one of all. His mouth was opened and his hypnotic eyes were wide.

With a flick of my hand I brought my snowflakes together and made one big snowflake in the air. With another motion it exploded in the air and snow was falling down upon us.

I lowered my hands and looked back at them to see their reactions. The first one to say anything was Bunny.

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell! This is just great! You get a whole bunch of new recruits and half of them are teenagers, then you get a girl who has the same powers as Frost over here! This is just great! They're going to have my warren covered with snow! I can just see it! Oh bloody hell!" He kept going on and on and Tooth tried to calm him down.

I heard a variety of "This is so cool" and "I can't believe she has the same powers as Jack" and so on. The only one who didn't say anything was Jack.

I looked at him. "Well now you know what it is. Happy now?" I was trying to make a joke out of it, and I gave a nervous laugh.

"Happy? Are you kidding me! This...this is crazy! This is awesome! I...I can't believe that you...but how...We have the same powers! And...I just can't believe this!" He kept rambling on and kept saying the same thing over and over again.

His excitement was what I felt inside earlier with North. His happiness and the way he's expressing it is how I want to express mine. But sadly I can't do that without losing control.

"I'm not the only one! Wait, but if you knew who I was and that I had the same power as you, why didn't you say anything? Or how come you weren't happy or something? You know what? Never mind. You and me are going straight to Oklahoma and giving them one heck of a blizzard." He said and grabbed my arm.

Electricity shot through me at his touch and I could tell he felt the same thing. We both pulled back and I rubbed my arm. Okay that sure as hell was no shock.

"Sorry." He sheepishly said.

"It's fine. But...uh...Oklahoma can wait, I guess." I said lamely. I totally forgot about everyone else in the room.

I turned back to them. "Well now you all know what my power is. So...yeah Are there any more questions?" I asked. I felt like a school teacher and I suddenly remembered I had school tomorrow. Damn!

"How long have you had your power? How did you get them? Where have you been all my life?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face. At first I thought that last question was a slip up, but he obviously was just flirting with me. So typical.

"I'm pretty sure I've always had my power ever since I was born. How I got them, however, is a question that will never be answered. I think I must have got them from a family member of mine. It must have been a gene passed down through generations I guess. But don't take my word for it. I don't know anyone in my family. I'm an orphan, remember. Plus I had amnesia. I don't know what life I had before I was 8." I stated flatly.

"Oh my cavities! I completely forgot! I still have to find all of your memories! I'll be back soon." Tooth shouted.

"Let me come with you Tooth." Lucille said and unfurled her white wings. Once they were gone, a small spark of hope washed over me. I pray to god, that they'll find mine. I'll give anything to remember what my life was like before and who I was.

"So you have to same power as Jack, aye? Just so ye know. If you ever make it snow in summer, well let's just say don't do that." Merida said and Jack just laughed.

"Please, Merida. You're not scary." He said and her hair burst to flames.

Jack took a step back. "You were saying, Frost?" She raised an eyebrow and Astrid and Hiccup were trying their best not to laugh.

"Okay, you're scary! Jeez!" He replied. At that exact moment I heard the same eerie laugh.

_If anyone is scary, it's me._

"No, just go away!" I mentally screamed at it. Only this wasn't in my head.

Everyone was frozen solid and was looking around.

"Who said that?" Astrid demanded and she already had her axe ready for battle.

"Wait, you can hear him?" I asked astonished. She looked at me weirdly.

"Of course I can hear him! Everyone in this room can hear him!" She replied.

"But...he only talks to me!" I replied. I was getting scared. It's bad enough having a voice in your head, but knowing that everyone could hear him and that he was something more than just a voice was really freaking me out.

"What do you mean he only talks to you?" Flynn asked.

"Who is this _he _anyway?" Hiccup asked and we heard his laughter once again.

"Pitch Black." North simply stated.

_"It's nice to know you still remember me, North. But then again I'm not one someone just easily forgets." _He said. So this voice has a name, and it just so happens to be Pitch.

North mentioned that something wants me. Is this something him?

"Show yourself Pitch!" Bunny shouted and he only laughed.

"_Patience, Bunny. We'll meet soon enough. Besides, I just got free. Do you honestly think I would stupidly just expose myself? Especially now that you have new recruits. I must say, Manny did choose a lot of you, didn't he?" _He said.

An awful feeling was in my stomach. A scared feeling.

Everyone was still looking around trying to find him, but he was no where in sight.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Jack shouted and we all knew the answer. Me. He wants me! But why? Why me? Why does everything always have to involve me?!

Pitch laughed. "_You know why I'm here, Frost. I want her, and I'm determined to get her." _He didn't have to say my name for everyone to know it was me.

"But why? Why her? What makes her so special?" Jack asked. I just stood there by the wall unable to speak.

"_Why it's her power, Jack. Sure you have the same power, but her's is much more stronger than yours because of certain reasons. And because she'll make an excellent queen." _He replied.

"What makes you think she'd want to be your queen?" Once-ler asked and continued. "Actually what makes you think she'd take your side in the first place?"

"_Oh she will. Trust me. I remember like it was just yesterday when I gave Jack the decision to rule by my side, unfortunately he refused the offer. And now when the time comes I'll give Elsa the same decision."_

"And if she refuses?" North questioned.

"_Well, if she refuses I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." _

"How do you even know about her?" Rapunzel demanded.

I still hadn't said one word and Rapunzel and Flynn were both by my sides. I hadn't realize I was shaking until Rapunzel put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"_I've been watching over her ever since she was little. You see my plan those 2 long years ago was that after you guardians were gone I would make Elsa my queen, since she was 19 at the time. I've always known about her powers and the reason why I wanted Jack to join my side was so he could make it easier for her to see us."_

I couldn't stop my shaking. He's been watching me for my entire life! He wants me to be his queen! He...He...

I just lost it. I was shaking uncontrollably and the floor was instantly covered with frost.

Everyone gasped at the sudden drop in temperature and turned to look at me. My arms were under my pits and I forced them to stay there. I hadn't even noticed I was slowly taking steps back from everyone.

The frost then started coating the walls. I was losing control! I've never been so scared in my entire life.

"Elsa, it's okay! We'll protect you!" Rapunzel said and came towards me.

"No! Stay away!" I shouted, as I released my hands my under my arms. I couldn't stop myself from making the sharp icy barrier around me. I had my back against the wall and the barrier was trapping me from everyone else on the other side. It's sharp icy spikes could make someone bleed to death with one simple touch.

Rapunzel was so close to getting stabbed with one of those spikes. Luckily she was pulled away by Flynn and the two of them were unharmed.

The voice, no, Pitch laughed some more.

"_Well, that was a close one, wasn't it? Poor child. You can barely control your powers, love. But I must say it is quite lovely. That barrier just screams 'death'! And to think you were so close to hurting Rapunzel, just like you did Johnny. Or worse, you could have killed her...like your sister."_

"I don't have a sister! Just go away!" I screamed at him. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I was on my knees and had my arms wrapped around me.

"_Well, of course you don't have a sister. You killed her, remember? Oh that's right! You can't remember because of your amnesia. Such a pity. I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm a monster when the real monster is you, my dear."_

"Just leave her alone, Pitch!" Jack shouted at nothing.

_"As you wish. But I'll be back, and she will be mine."_

That was the last thing he said until we heard nothing else at all.

I was still shaking, and my heart was about to explode. Tears were still falling down my face and I was slowly rocking myself.

"Elsa, it's okay. He's gone now. Everything will be fine." Rapunzel said in a soothing voice. I stopped rocking myself and gave her a serious look.

"Are you serious? It is not okay! He is not gone! He's probably watching us right now! And everything is sure as hell not going to be fine!" I shouted at her.

She flinched at my outburst and I felt guilty for snapping. I just went back to crying. It was the only thing I could do.

"He's right! I'm a monster! I freeze everything I touch! I almost hurt you, I actually did hurt Johnny and above all I killed my sister. I know I don't remember any of it, but he was telling the truth! I had a dream about it, and he's been watching me my entire life! So he knows and...and..." I just kept on sobbing.

"I think it's best if everyone just leaves for a moment." I heard North say. And they all left.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. I look up to see Jack. How the hell did he cross the barrier?

He seemed to know what I was thinking. "I can fly." He simply said and sat down next to me.

"You're not a monster, Elsa. Your power is beautiful. You just need to control it." He said and I just gave a frustrated groan. I wiped my tears away.

"How? I've been trying my whole life to control it!" I shouted and placed my head in my hands.

"I'll teach you." He replied and I looked at him.

He got up and extended his hand. I didn't take it at first, I stayed where I was at not moving a muscle.

"Come on. You won't hurt me." He assured me, but I shook my head.

He sighed and yanked me up with my arm. That same electrical feeling zapped through me as he yanked me up.

This is the second time he touched me and I'm just now noticing that he's not freezing or shivering at my touch.

"See? I'm perfectly fine." He stated with a smile.

"That's because you're like me. What about everyone else? Even if I do have my power under control they'll still be cold if I touch them." I said and crossed my arms.

"True, but it's better if they just feel coldness rather then them being coated with frost at your touch. Much like this whole room." He said with a small laugh.

I frowned. "Jack, this isn't funny! I almost killed Johnny earlier and I was close to hurting Rapunzel. No good can come from this power. This curse!" I said to him and looked to the ground.

"Well, if you keep talking like that then you're right. Watch this!" He flew over the barrier and was standing next to a window.

He put more frost over the window, since my frost already covered it, and drew a picture of two butterflies.

He then brought the frosted picture to life! I was shocked and was in awe as the two butterflies chased each other. They flew towards me and I couldn't help but smile.

They flew around my around me and went back up into the air and exploded, much like my snowflakes, making it snow in the room once more.

"See? That wasn't so scary." He said and I sort of shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not every day you see exploding butterflies." I said and we both laughed.

"With enough practice you can be doing the same thing I just did. And if Pitch was right about you being stronger than me, then maybe you can being doing things much more incredible. Like build a castle or something. Of course I doubt that. I mean I am pretty powerful." He said and I rolled my eyes.

So typical. Plus I doubt I'm powerful enough to make an ice castle.

"Oh and by the way. What happened to Johnny again?" He asked and I looked towards the ground again.

"It's a long story." I replied sheepishly and he shrugged before talking again.

"So what do you say? Do you want my help or not?" He asked, and I could tell he wanted me to so desperately say yes. He's probably still thinking about giving Oklahoma a blizzard.

I bit my lip. If I say yes he'll help me with my power, but then it'll get used to me using it all the time. Oh screw it!

"Yes, I want your help." I replied and he smiled but then realized something.

"So...are you gonna get out or what?" He was referring to me still being on the inside of the barrier and although all I really feel is cold temperature my cheeks grew red from embarrassment.

"I...uh...can't. I can't melt it. I don't know how." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I got it." He said and he grabbed his stick thingy and made it touch my ice.

Nothing happened though. "That's strange." He said and tried it one more time.

"What?" I asked. What's going on now?

"It's not melting. I think it's because it's your ice and not mine. It'll only listen to you." He replied and I groaned real loudly.

"Great, now ice can actually understand me!" Jack laughed.

"No what I mean is only you can manipulate it because it's your ice, it came from you. I can't manipulate it just like you can't manipulate mine." He replied and I nodded my head, understanding what he meant.

"Wait, so is that going to be a problem with you training me?" I asked. I just had to get my hopes up.

"No, I don't think so. But since you don't know how to fully control them I'm going to have to get you out." He said and was about to fly over to get me when I spotted an small, but open area that could get me out.

"No, I got it. There's an open area right here." I informed him and was so thankful I spotted it. There's no way he was going to wrap his little hands around me and pull me into the air.

Once I was out Jack gave me a look. "What?" I asked.

"Are you afraid of heights or something? I could have easily gotten you out." He said and I gave a small smile.

"There's a thing called gravity and I'm not about to defy it." I answered and he shrugged.

"Well, snowflake, I think it's time you did." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"First stop calling me snowflake, and second when the time comes for me to defy it I will." We weren't talking about actual gravity. No, we were talking about something much more than that.

Too bad that time will never come.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in a while and I hope you all had a merry Christmas! I was hoping to have this chapter up before Christmas came but as you can tell I'm a few days late, but anyway here is my late Christmas present to you! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions please tell! And have a happy new year!**


End file.
